<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fighting Fire With Water/Earth/Fire/Air by Superdude189</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965894">Fighting Fire With Water/Earth/Fire/Air</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superdude189/pseuds/Superdude189'>Superdude189</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Azula (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Bisexual Male Character, Dark Past, F/F, F/M, Harems, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Please Don't Hate Me, Protective Zuko (Avatar), Reader-Insert, Smut, Triggers, You Have Been Warned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:14:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superdude189/pseuds/Superdude189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after the Fire-Nation kills your family, you join up with the Avatar and his gang. They accept you, thus giving you the abillity to exact revenge on the Fire-Nation and help Aang defeat Fire-Lord Ozai once and for all.<br/>Many things, many people down the road will definitly distract you though...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang (Avatar)/Reader, Azula (Avatar)/Reader, Katara (Avatar)/Reader, Sokka (Avatar)/Reader, Toph Beifong/Reader, Ty Lee (Avatar)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HIIIIIIIIIII<br/>Yes, I'm making an Avatar harem story with a male reader. Yes Im an inconsistent writer.<br/>It's ya boy superdude189 comimg atya with a new fanfic! There will be wholesome and smut.<br/>Please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I have been traveling with the Avatar for some time y'know? It hasn't even been a whole Summer and I feel like I've learned lessons some people don't learn in decades. Even though we almost die every two seconds, life is good.<br/>I'm an Earthbender like Toph that joined the group in Ba Sing We. I helped them get Appa back. Right now we were camped out by a lake, the coast was covered by the trees, so hopefully no one would see us. We ran into Azula and Mai and... I forgot the other one's name, but they did a bit of a number on me. I strayed from the group a bit, and the gymnast one whos name I forgot snuck up behind me and knocked me out. I should've been more on point when I heard someone giggling. I was just a freebie for her to take down.<br/>I was rescued by Sokka, and I was taken to Appa and just slept there for the battle. It was a pretty embarrasing waking up in camp, and wven more embarrasing when they told me I didn't even participate in the battle.<br/>Right now, we were all sitting around the campfire and were eating some noodles. The conversation dimmed down with the light in the sky as the sun dipped into the mountains. When I realized something, and put my bowl of noodles down. "Do you guys know what day it is?"<br/>"It's the 17th, I think." Aang said with a mouthful of noodles.<br/>Huh, it's my birthday in two days. I'm turning 15.<br/>"So Y/n, why did you even wanna join up with us? Every time we've asked you haven't given us a real answer." Sokka said, semi-suspiscious. I get where he's coming from though.<br/>I didn't speak for a second. I know I have to tell them, but its hard.<br/>"Well... My family lived out near some swamps, because they didn't think that even Ba Sing Se would be protected from the Fire-Nation when the time came. So they decided that when they had me... Safest course of action was to go off grid. I don't remember much, but when I was eight," you sighed, "The Fire-Nation burned down the swamps, no evacuation for the village, because they legally weren't there. I had been out with my big brother Kurnack tracking an boar. The biggest boar, that I have ever seen up to this day. I thought to myself, 'mom and dad will be so proud of us.' We lost track of the boar, and it had led us out of the swamps. When we saw the burnt trees, the carcasses... I didn't know. Kurnack did though. We cut up some of the burnt carcasses for food and we started walking for Ba Sing Se. The charred meat left my throat completely black, and I lost some of my taste." I looked up and saw Aang looking into the fire, Sokka sleeping, so was Toph, and Katara was looking at me, gently weeping. "What happened to your brother?" Aang asked hopefully.<br/>I looked back to the fire. "Well, when we made it to Ba Sing Se, he got a job from an old man name Yeung. He would sweep the floors of the tea shop, and Yeung gave us a free room. He had a second job as a massuse for the money. He worked the hardest, but he would always let me sleep on the bed. He was about my age," I felt myself tear up, but I held them back. "Then one day when he was walking back home, he got mugged. They threatened to kill him if he didn't hand over his coin... And he didn't. It was two firebender boys, and they set light to him. It left him... He was disfigured. He can't stand and can barely move. Hes blind and can't talk or hear. He crawled back home. His clothes were burnt off and his skin... He didn't even look human anymore. But he crawled himself home. I don't know how... But he did it. A couple of days went past, and he died. Yeung was sympathetic, but I could only do so much work. I couldn't live there anymore. Thats why you found me on the streets. And that's why I'm with you guys. I want to bring the Fire-Nation down." Aang wiped a tear from his eye, and Katara didn't even hide it. She was silent when she cried, but her breathing was heavier.<br/>I had barely noticed the sun was completely down. "I'm gonna go over to the river. Be right back."<br/>I slowly walked to the water, and stayed there for a good half hour or so. Until I heard the sounds of leaves crunching. I turned around and saw Katara standing there. "May I sit beside you?" <br/>"Yes." She walked over and sat down on the ground next to me. We sat in silence for a while, before she turned to look at me.<br/>"My mother was killed by the Fire-Nation too. It was a long time ago, but everyday I still think about her. None of them will ever go away you know. When you remember them, they live forever. As long as you still have hope, they'll live."<br/>She looked at me, and she was smiling sympathetically at me, the tears on her cheeks drying. I hugged her, and she hugged me back.<br/>Eventually, we got back up, and went to sleep</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Single Act of Kindness Can Change Anything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You wake up to find your camp attacked, and left burning.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Woah, two uploads in one week? Probably gonna be inconsistent, but whatever. Just to put it out there, smut may not start for another couple chapters. Also, the reader is gender neutral, except for smut.<br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today I woke up to the smell of burning. I got out of my rock tent to have my lungs and vision flooded with smoke. I heard coughing all around me and felt a fire surrounding the area.<br/>I walked out into the open, and followed the coughing to a tent. I found Katara barely breathing, and bended a tunnel into the ground for her to hide in while I get everyone else to hide in. <br/>I got out as her tent started burning, and heard Toph's voice. "Aang, Sokka..?" Suddenly fire was thrust to her, and it landed at her feet. She screamed in pain as she fell to the ground.<br/>I went as fast as I could over to her, I could barely breathe as well. "Toph! It's ok! It's Y/n!" She was crying and I got her underground too. I opened a wall and connected the two tunnels, letting Katara and Toph stay together. "Katara, watch Toph and STAY with her!" Katara nodded her head. "I can't see." She said scared.<br/>"Use your sweat to wash out your eyes. I need to find Aang and Sokka."<br/>I got back above ground and saw the outline of someone. I squinted my eyes and made my way over to them, my vision getting worse.<br/>They swayed a bit, and fell over. I got over to them and made a tunnel for us. I saw that it was a girl. I turned her over to see the gymnast girl, and I didn't know what to do. I checked her pulse, and she wasn't breathing. <br/>No one deserves to die like this. Not even her.<br/>I don't know what to do with smoke inhalation victims, so I just did what they do in theater. Pump their chest and mouth to mouth. I did this for about thirty seconds before she started breathing again, but it sounded like she had some difficulty with it. "Azula?" She opened her eyes and saw me. She tried to get up and fight me, but she barely made it off the ground.<br/>"Its ok, I'm not gonna hurt you. But you need to stay here and rest. If you go up there into the smoke, you'll probably die," I made a tunnel for me to climb out. "And whats around you is rock, so dont even think about digging your way out."<br/>"Thank you!"<br/>I got back up to the surface and felt the heat again. On my skin and in my lungs. I heard a familiar sadistic laugh and turned my head. The smoke had somewhat thinned out, so I saw some of the figure of who was before me.<br/>Azula, and Mai were standing over Aang and Sokka. I couldn't tell if they were dead or tied up. I lifted my hands and made them sink into the ground. Going off my sense of direction, I pushed them into Toph and Katara's cave. <br/>Azula screamed, and Mai just stood there. I went underground too. I made my way to the gymnast's tunnel.<br/>I opened an entrance for us, and she looked scared. "What are you going to do to me?"<br/>"Nothing that'll hurt you, unless you try to hurt me or my friends. Now come on, I'm finding my friends and getting us out of this area." She tried to get up. Then she fell down and sighed.<br/>"Can... Can you... Help me?" I looked down at her, savouring the moment. I obviously will, but I need some sort of revenge.<br/>"You laughed at me before you knocked me out, right? Back in Ba Sing Se?" She looked down, ashamed of herself.<br/>"Why?" I said, helping her off her feet. She seemed surprised by this. "I, uh. I think you're cute." I laughed.<br/>"Yeah right." She turned her head to look at me.<br/>"No, really... I do. My name is Ty Lee by the way."<br/>"Um. I'm Y/n."<br/>"I like that name. Thank you Y/n." She kissed my cheek. I looked down, embarrased. I made the pathway between the two tunnels and made my way to the gang.<br/>I opened up a rock and saw Katara holding Toph, and Aang and Sokka sitting against the rock. They all looked up at me.<br/>"Are you guys ok?" Sokka got up quickly and got in an attack position.<br/>"What is Ty Lee doing here? And why are you helping her?!" Sokka asked frustratedly.<br/>"I'm not just going let someone get killed this cruelly. It would be wrong, then we would be as low as them." Ty Lee let her head fall in shame.<br/>"She... Shes going to run off and tell Azula where we are!"<br/>"She can barely even stand."<br/>"Toph... Do that thing with your feet and see if Ty Lee is lying and can stand!" <br/>"Azula burned my feet! I can't even stand up either!"<br/>"Shhh!" Katara shushed us all and pointed upwards. We heard footsteps and Azulas voice.<br/>"Where is Ty Lee? The stupid tease probably got herself captured." I looked at Ty Lee and she looked really hurt. I put my finger over my mouth and she kept her mouth shut.<br/>"And how did the Avatar and the water-boy even escape? There's no way he learned Earthbending that quickly from the toddler! And she was nowhere in sight!"<br/>"Wasn't there another person with them? Another Earthbender?"<br/>"Yeah... Yeah! That bastard slipped right out of whatever rock he slept in and saved his friends!"<br/>"What did he even look like?" <br/>"Only Ty Lee knows... Now shes a prisoner of war, little damsel in distress," Even through the rock we heard the mocking tone. "Flexible dits."<br/>"Come on Azula... Lets get back to the ship."<br/>Footsteps signaled they were far enough away that they wouldn't hear us, and Ty Lee started sniffling. I put my arm around her, and she leaned into me.<br/>"I'll make a tunnel through here, then we'll resurface and look for Appa." Everyone nodded in agreement. Sokka picked Toph up, who looked like she was enjoying herself, and I helped Ty Lee down the ever-expanding tunnel.<br/>After about fifteen minutes of walking-just to be safe, we resurfaced and Aang blew the whistle.<br/>We heard his roar, and decided we should find the nearest town, considering we were low on supplies. The sun was in the middle of the sky and it already felt like a whole day had passed.<br/>When Appa landed, I looked around for Ty Lee. She was sitting on a tree log, her back to us, and looking down. "What are we gonna do with her?" Sokka asked behind me.<br/>"She isn't a prisoner. She can stay here, or come with us. I won't force her to do anything."<br/>"You really think we can trust her?" Katara asked. I looked back at her.<br/>"We all heard what Azula said about her. Can she even trust Azula?" Katara nodded thoughtfully.<br/>"It could have just been an act!" Sokka responded, waving his arms around. "Aang, what do you think?"<br/>Aang looked to me, then over to Ty Lee. "I don't know, but if it was an act she would have probably ran away by now. She already knows we're heading to the nearest town, so why would she stay?"<br/>"I think Aang is right." Toph stated, laying down on Appa.<br/>"I don't know... This just doesn't feel right." Sokka got up on Appa. Aang fed Appa, and Katara laid on Appas tail.<br/>I walked over to Ty Lee and sat down next to her. She looked up at me and smiled, then looked back down again.<br/>"So... What are you gonna do?" I asked looking into the woods. She played with her fingers, and continued to look down.<br/>"I want to come with you... But... Azula, I don't know what she would do to me. And I know no one likes me in your group... Except maybe you." She looked up at me, giving a coy smile.<br/>"On the topic of Azula, I'm not gonna let her hurt you. I won't let her get near you-" She cut me off and hugged me, wrapping her arms around my neck.<br/>I awkwardly patted her back and let her stay there for a while. She pulled away shyly. "Thanks."<br/>"So you'll come with us?" I asked hopefully. I kinda like her.<br/>She wiped a tear with the back of her hand. "Yes, yeah... I will." She smiled.<br/>"We're ready when you guys are!" Aang yelled from Appa.<br/>I stood up, and offered my hand to help her. She took it and I pulled her up. "Woah."<br/>"What's wrong?" She put her arm around my neck.<br/>"Um... You're just, strong." I laughed a bit. "You only weigh like 100 pounds."<br/>"104. And I don't really need your help standing up anymore." I took my arm from around her waist, but she kept her arm around my neck. She looked me up and down, and her face got closer to mine.<br/>"Come on guys! Save that for when we don't have to run from a psycho princess!" Sokka yelled. Katara punched his side.<br/>"So you just want me to carry you?" I asked her.<br/>"Yup."<br/>I jumped her from my side and onto me piggyback style. She giggled a bit as I walked to Appa. I Earthbended a step-platform onto Appa, and got us onto him.<br/>Sokka looked at us dissaprovingly.<br/>I sat her down next to me, and I sat in the middle of her and Katara. After Aang lifted off, Ty Lee nervously got closer to me, and held onto my hand.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Your First Time Times Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a coincidence involving Toph makes Ty Lee jealous, but also aroused, Ty Lee decides to show you she is yours.<br/>LEMON</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow... Big big chapter. Many words. Confused Uunga Buunga. <br/>Do you think I should write more into a chapter or spread it out amongst multiple? Leave your answer in the comments!<br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the crack of dawn we landed in Ba Sing Se, the sun waking me up and blinding me as I opened my eyes. I felt a shift on my shoulder and looked to see Ty Lee resting her head on there. <br/>Aang looked at me and smiled. "So, does she like you or something? She kissed your cheek when you fell asleep."<br/>"Oh... I think so." Sokka started waking up as well as Katara. Toph was still snoring.<br/>"Is she really asleep?" Sokka asked, yawning and arching his body. I checked her breathing pace, and it seemed relaxed.<br/>"I'm pretty sure, yeah."<br/>"Either she actually likes you, or she's..." Sokka stood up. Katara looked up at him. "Well? What is she doing?"<br/>"Shes seducing him!" Sokka whisper yelled to us. I laughed with Aang and Katara. "Really? Oh, sorry for being weary of a girl trying to capture us five minutes ago!"<br/>"Sokka, I get where you're coming from, but you're verging on paranoia."<br/>"Whatever. I'm going into Ba Sing Se. Who all is coming?" Toph started waking up. <br/>"I'm gonna." She said. I raised my hand too.<br/>Sokka nudged Ty Lee with his foot. "Wake up."<br/>She lifted her head from her shoulder and smiled at me, before standing up and meeting Sokkas eyeline. "I was on the wrong side of things, I know that now. It doesn't change what I did but... I'm afraid of her. Of Azula." Sokka wasn't moved, and she leapt down off Appa and stretched for the day.<br/>I stood up as well and shrugged at Sokka. I jumped down as well, landing on the right of Ty Lee. She looked at me and smiled devilishly, before lifting her leg and getting her foot above her head. She winked, and let her foot fall. I looked around to see if anyone had noticed, and no one was looking at us. She took a first step toward me before Sokka landed next to me. She stepped back, returning to her original spot.<br/>"Toph, you coming down?" Sokka asked. She poked her head out from the saddle.<br/>"I'm gonna need someone to catch me." <br/>"Aaalright..." Sokka held out his arms<br/>Toph jumped down, but she wasn't falling on Sokka. She flew off with her legs behind her, like an elegant dive, all her trust in Sokka, but she was going to land on me.<br/>I got my arms out in time, catching her perfectly. She put her hand on the back of my neck. "Oh, thank you Sokka!" She forcefully pulled my head in and gave me a big fat kiss that lasted about seven seconds. When she pulled away and buried her face in my chest, I noticed Ty Lee's face pretty much had 'jealous' written on her forehead, then she started laughing.<br/>Sokka started laughing. "Hi, Toph." I said awkwardly. She lifted her head up immediately.<br/>"Oh... Um, hi Y/n... You can, put me down now." I saw her cheeks redden in embarrassment. <br/>I put her down, and her legs nearly caved in. "Shit, my feet!" I lifted her up in my arms again.<br/>"Can Sokka carry me?" Sokka had already started walking down the path to Ba Sing Se, and he was already way ahead of us.<br/>Ty Lee looked around before she walked up to us. "I think Y/n has got it, he's strong," She reached down for my pants, and before I could back away, she felt me in my pants. "And definitely big..." She added seductively. Toph looked confused.<br/>"Also, I'm gonna come to Ba Sing Se with you. So let's go..." She walked away happily, and blew me a kiss.<br/>"Why did she talk like that?" Toph asked.<br/>"What do you mean?" I asked, playing dumb.<br/>She rolled her eyes. "I know what sex is, dummy. And she sounded like she was about to fuck you here and now."<br/>I started walking down the path with Toph in my arms. About ten minutes went by before she spoke up.<br/>"So are you and Ty Lee gonna fuck?" She asked outwardly.<br/>I laughed. "I don't know. She definitely seems..."<br/>"Horny?" Toph finished the sentence.<br/>"I'd definitely say that." She nodded.<br/>"Are you two dating, or something?"<br/>"I don't know." She groaned.<br/>"Oh, I don't know, I don't know," She said mocking me. "You really haven't been with anyone, have you?"<br/>"No... Not at all, actually." She looked surprised, and embarrased.<br/>"Was your first kiss with me?"<br/>"First lip-to-lip."<br/>"Well, for what it's worth... I enjoyed it..." She smiled, looking at my mouth.<br/>"My eyes are up here." I jokingly said.<br/>"But your mouth is down here..." She leaned in, and I pulled my head back. "Wait."<br/>She leaned out. "What?"<br/>"Um... How old are you?"<br/>"13, you?"<br/>"14. I just wanted to make sure you weren't... Y'know, 10."<br/>"All it takes is a flat-chest and everyone thinks you're-" I kissed her again, her lips molding perfectly to mine.<br/>She slowly broke off and smiled. She licked her lips. "If you two aren't dating... Or even if you are... Maybe I can show you how to handle a lady..."<br/>"I probably shouldn't have kissed you. I should've asked Ty Lee what she felt." Toph smiled.<br/>"See? You're learning!" She laughed and we both fell silent again.<br/>...<br/>We made it to Ba Sing Se, Sokka and Ty Lee waiting at the gate. "Took you guys long enough." <br/>Toph hopped down from my arms and walked away with Sokka like she had healed in that 40 minutes. She turned back and waved in my general direction, I was about to wave back, but quickly scratched my neck as a cover.<br/>"So... She kissed you first," Ty Lee skipped to my side and took my arm. She leaned in real close to my ear. "But I can bet there's something else I can be your first with..." She licked my ear, sending a shiver all down my body, and some blood to you-know-where. <br/>I blushed and she giggled. "You want two girlfriends or something? Live out a fantasy? Kiss Toph, wrap your tongue around hers, as you pound me from behind? Is that what you want... Daddy?" She giggled, until she looked down my body and saw my bulge.<br/>"Holy shit... I guess I know what you want..." She giggled again. "I wouldn't be opposed to it." She smiles at me, and kisses me. Her lips tasted like rasberry, and just like that, she pulled away.<br/>"Did... Did you just agree to a threesome? That wasn't even asked? And how did you know Toph was my first kiss?" She took my arm again and we started walking.<br/>"I won't lie to you Y/n. I want more than a threesome, I like guys, and girls, and the thought of sharing you with... However many other girls just gets me..." She looked like she was holding back fucking me right now, which she probably was. "If you ever form a harem, you can write my name down for me, and I'll be your obedient," She leaned in. "Little," She put her mouth against my ear. "Slut..." She licked my ear again. I moaned but quickly composed myself.<br/>"You like it when I'm all up close to you like this, dont'cha?" <br/>"Please stop, Ty Lee." I leaned away from her. She pulled away from me as well, letting go of my arm.<br/>"Wait, shit, I'm sorry... Damnit, I went too far, didn't I?" She sounded anxious, and her face got a little paler.<br/>"No, it's just... Blue balls..." I said quietly. She smiled again.<br/>"I could... Relieve you?"<br/>"What?" I probably had a twinkle in my eye at that moment.<br/>"How far ahead do you think they went without us?" She ran to the open gate and checked, "I don't see them. Come with me!" She took my hand and ran into the woods, with me barely keeping up with her speed.<br/>She stopped, and smiled. "Can you earthbend us underground or something cool like that?" I got us both to sink into the ground, and into a newly formed cave.<br/>She reached into her pocket, and took out something with a Fire-Nation symbol on it. She blew into it, and a bright light shined out of the bottom of it. She reached up and got it attached to the ceiling. She looked at me, and walked sexily towards me.<br/>She reached me, and put her body against mine, her boobs mushing against my chest, and her legs just barely rubbing my crotch. One of them wrapped around my ankle. She looked up at me with a lust in her eyes, as she kissed me, her tongue slipping in and licking the inside of my mouth. <br/>She pulled out, and started licking my ears like crazy. It was her heavy breathing that did it for me. "Oh... Shit!" I moaned in pure nirvana as she calmed down in my ears.<br/>"You like this?" She asked seductively. I nodded my head fast.<br/>"What else... Do you want me to do?" She reached down, and started undoing my pants. "Or what do you want to do... To me?" She milked every second of her performance.<br/>She stopped, in the middle of undoing my pants, and her hands fell on her knees. <br/>I kneeled down to meet her eyeline. "What's wrong?" I asked concerned.<br/>"Do you know what a safeword is?" She asked, looking into my eyes.<br/>"Yeah, why?" She laughed a bit.<br/>"I don't know what it is. Mai mentioned something about her and Zuko having a safeword, and, I realize it has something to do with a relationship. But I don't know what it is..."<br/>"Alright... For an example, you seem to be playing the part of the submissive, right?" She nodded. "So lets say I do... Dominate you, if I go too far with something-" <br/>"No, I'm yours, Y/n." She put her hand on my shoulder.<br/>"I mean still. If I go too far, you say the safeword, and I immediately stop. That's what a safeword is."<br/>:)<br/>"I don't think we need a safeword. I trust you."<br/>"Foliage is the safeword."<br/>"Alright... Is that it?" I nodded, and she kissed me, knocking me on my back.<br/>She started kissing my neck, and licking my face and my ears, it was absolute bliss. I laughed a bit. "You have a worship kink or something?" She laughed too.<br/>"No, I think it's just you." She gave me a quick peck on the cheeks. She straddled on my pelvis, and started taking off her shirt. I took off mine as well.<br/>"You're 14, right?" She asked me, as she lifted her shirt over her head. I nodded, my gaze on her stomach and making its way up.<br/>"You've got a really hot body..." She bent down and licked my not-very-toned stomach.<br/>"I'm a bit self-conscious, I really wouldn't-" She put her left hand over my mouth.<br/>She leaned down into me, her mouth by my ear again. "Eye of the beholder Y/n... I love your body..." She licked my ear, slowly and sensually, just as great as the first time.<br/>She lifted her hand from my mouth, and looked down at me. "How far do you want to go?"<br/>"As far as you are." She smiled, as she started kissing me again. Then down my neck, onto my chest, my stomach, and finally my waistline.<br/>"I'm all yours... Master." She saw me twitch through my pants and she smiled. She rubbed the outside of my pants for a while, before she started undoing them.<br/>She got them undone, and she pulled them down. Some boxers the only thing between her and my dick. She put her mouth on my bulge, letting some heat in, before pulling my boxers down completely.<br/>Her eyes lit up, and her mouth dropped a tad as she was entranced by my cock. "W-wow..." She said, her mind obviously fantasizing.<br/>"So.. Do you like it? I could return it to the store... Get a different size..." She licked her hand and wrapped it around me. "It's... It's fucking perfect." She said calmly, her eyes still lingering on dirtier thoughts than this.<br/>She started stroking me, eventually pumping me. She looked up at me and kept eye-contact. "Do you like it fast? I can go fast. Oh, but you don't want my hand, do you? You want my mouth, my tongue... All wrapped around your perfect cock, warming you and getting you closer and closer, until you finally get sweet release. You'll fire load, after load, after load into my mouth and I'll swallow every drop of it, Master. Then I'll be your obedient little slut just like I said I would."<br/>All I could muster out is a moan, as she continued to pump me with her hand, her other massaging my balls. I could feel it coming, and I told her to stop.<br/>"Why?" She looked up at me, letting go of my cock.<br/>"Would you be open to fuck?" Her face turned from concerned to greedy slut, as she took off her pants as fast as she could. I took mine off completely, and finally noticed the Fire-Nation symbols on her bra's breasts. "Thats messed up." She laughed, and pulled me up. <br/>She made eye-contact as she started taking off her bra. She dropped it, and walked over to me. She had a nice C, I think, and I massaged them with both hands.<br/>"Oh, wow, never knew they were this sensitive." I looked up at her and smiled deviantly, before licking her nipples, alternating which one every so often. She moaned loudly, and didn't notice as I slipped off her panties.<br/>I kneeled in front of her clean pussy, still massaging her breasts, and started lapping her up. "OH FUCKING GOD!" She yelled as her legs quivered. Her head looked to the roof as she entered the territory of ecstasy.<br/>After about half a minute, she fell to the floor and laid down. I guess she didn't expect my hands and tongue to follow her down.<br/>She eventually started panting, and she closed my head in between her thighs. "I think, oh my God, holy shit, holy shit... OH MY, FUCK!" I pinched and twisted her nipples as she came, her screams echoing in the small cave.<br/>After a while, it stopped. I looked up at her, and saw she was crying. I crawled up to her quickly. "Shit, what's wrong?"<br/>"I fucking love you!" She pulled me in for a kiss, and she pulled my cock in for her pussy. I didn't break the entrance though.<br/>"Wait, are you a virgin?" She groaned, and she wrapped her legs around me.<br/>"Fuck me, Master, I want you to fill my tight little virgin hole up with your amazing and perfect cock, I-AHHHH!" I plunged about halfway into her pussy, and I definitely felt something tear.<br/>"Are you ok?" I asked, trying not to moan from everything about her pussy.<br/>"I-I want you to use me, Master. I want to be your slut sex toy... Fuck me relentlessly until you have been fully satisfied with my tight pussy."<br/>She kissed me and pulled me in with her legs, fully plunging me inside of her. I moaned, and looked down to her. She nodded, and I started thrusting.<br/>She kissed me as I fucked her, her arms around my neck as her legs were wrapped around my waist, matching each of my thrusts by pulling me in a little deeper, achieving the perfect rythm.<br/>"When I'm about to cum, you're going to get on your knees, and I'm going to cum in your mouth. You're gonna be my good little slut and swallow, right?" She nodded her head, the pleasure starting to out-weigh the pain. She looked down at her pussy and saw the constant and repeating plunge of my cock into her pussy, and looked back up at me. "I love you Y/n!" <br/>"I love you too!" She pulled me in for a kiss as she came, her legs not letting go of me, and her pussy clenching even tighter, bringing me near my own climax as well.<br/>Her climax ended, while mine begun its infancy. "I'm gonna cum!" She unwrapped herself from me, and quickly got on her knees against a wall.<br/>I stood up and shoved my cock in her mouth, her lips spreading to fit it all in. I grabbed her hands and put them above her head. She looked up at me all she could, keeping direct eye-contact when possible. <br/>"You like the way you taste? I did..." She moaned, sending vibrations up and down my cock.<br/>I facefucked her roughly, and she didn't gag very much, even with it all in her mouth and throat. I'm going to enjoy being with her.<br/>"Shit... I'm... I'm gonna... Fuck, I love you! You're gonna be my obedient little slut! I love you!"<br/>I started cumming, and as she predicted earlier, I fired load, after load, after load, until I was about empty of cum. I guess I gave her to much to swallow, cause some of it exploded in her mouth. Her cheeks swelled, and she couldn't contain it all.<br/>When I was done, had fallen over, and was very nearly in Heaven, she licked up all the cum she couldn't swallow outright.<br/>"We should just stay here for a bit. Cuddle." I suggested.<br/>After she completely swallowed my every drop, she curled onto me. Her body sweaty, hot, and out of breath, just like mine.<br/>"Whatever you say, Master. I'm your obedient little slut now..." She kissed all around my chest. "I love you, Master."<br/>"I love you too Ty Lee." I responded as I fought against sleep, eventually losing and passing out</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Y/n is one lucky bastard.<br/>Thank you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Old Friends/New Enemies/New Lovers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You head into Ba Sing Se to meet up with your old father figure, but you encounter someone who doesn't recognize you.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi. New chapter will be out within two days... In all likelyhood.<br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Y/n, come on..." I opened my eyes, and saw and felt Ty Lee rub my stomach and chest, a mischevious smile on her face.<br/>"Shit! How long was I out?" Ty Lee shrugged. I stood up, and got all my clothes on as fast as I could, Ty Lee doing the same.<br/>When we were both dressed, I earthbended us up from out of the cave, and back into the woods. The sun was in the middle of the sky. We slept for a couple hours, but, worth it..<br/>"Do you think we should go back into camp, or head into Ba Sing Se?" Ty Lee asked.<br/>"I don't know, but I need to go into there anyway. Say hi to Yeung." Ty Lee took my arm.<br/>"Who's that? A friends of yours?" <br/>"Yeah... An old friend." <br/>"If you just want me to go back to camp I'm completely fine with that." She got closer, but not that intimately.<br/>"No, you don't have to say that." She kissed me, my head automatically leaning into the kiss.<br/>"I just want you to be honest, and I won't take offense. Azula probably has some posters up for me anyway." She giggled, taking my arm again and walking out of the woods.<br/>"Honestly, my aura feels... Amazing! Even better than when I was in the circus! You make me... Really happy." She put her head on my chest and laughed as she looked up to me.<br/>"So are me and you like... Together?" She looked up at me. "Well I would hope so." She giggled a bit, before jumping onto me unexpectedly.<br/>I got my arms out in time and nearly fell over, but we walked out of the woods bride and groom style.<br/>"I don't really care if you fuck other people by the way, I wasn't just saying that out of arousal. I would like a threesome," She leaned into my ear, "Maybe even more..." She giggled again, resting her head on my shoulder and chest.<br/>"I love you." She kissed my chin.<br/>"I love you too... And your cock." I laughed.<br/>"I don't think I'm prepared to do all that again, for now anyway." I kissed her, and she got her arm around my neck, keeping our lips together.<br/>I pulled away when we got out of the trees, and in front of the gateway to Ba Sing Se. Ty Lee jumped down from my arms and gave me a big kiss.<br/>"I'll see you at camp..." She skipped down the path towards camp as I walked through the gateway, and into Ba Sing Se.<br/>...<br/>I walked through the shortcuts and the alleys, I had practically memorized the back alleys and streets of this maze of a city when I lived here.<br/>And then there it was. Coming out of an alley I saw it, the sign made of chiseled limestone. "Yeung's Fantasitc Tea Palace"<br/>After he kicked me out... What can I say. I held a grudge. Since then I've let it go, but I couldn't have shown my face back then. But, I'm ready now. I put my hands on each door, and pushed, the doors lightly flowing open. The bell rang, and he came from under the counter. "Welcome, how may I assi-" He stopped when he saw me. He stuttered over his words. "Y-Y/n?" I walked up to the counter cooly, looking around my former home. When I got there, I looked him in his eyes. "Hi Yeung." I smiled warmly, and he returmed the smile.<br/>He laughed and walked around the counter, pulling me into an embrace. He got my shoulders and pulled away, looking into my eyes fatherly. "What tea would you like? We have some catching up to do!"<br/>Because he had no customers at the moment, he closed up shop while we visited, flipping a sign saying so.<br/>After a couple hours of catching up, he told me his daughter graduated and is joining the Kyoshi Warriors, and his wife gave birth to a boy named Fen seven months ago. His jaw dropped to the floor when I told him about the Avatar.<br/>The doors flew open, and two girls walked in.<br/>"We are closed, please get out." Yeung said.<br/>"Oh nonsense, Yeung. I'll take their orders..." I hopped over the counter cooly, and grabbed a notepad. "What would you like?" There was silence for a moment.<br/>"Go on, Mai." I recognized the voice immediately. I looked up and saw the straight black hair of Mai, her angled face looking down as she stated her order. I looked to the person behind her and gulped.<br/>That was Azula, alright. She saw me looking and gave a sly smirk. "Yeung! Can you take these orders, I need to grab something from the back..." I tried not to stumble as I turned my back and briskly walked into the kitchen. <br/>I leaned against the side of the door when I heard Azula laugh. "What was that all about?" She asked Mai.<br/>"Maybe he thinks you're cute? I don't know, that's how boys usually act when that happens."<br/>"Hm. He was... Kind of cute." I opened my mouth in surprise. She didn't recognize me.<br/>"Just as incompetent as he was when he was ten, hehe, one minute girls and I'll get your tea ready." Yeung came into the kitchen, giving me a look of confusion.<br/>He closed the door. "What was that-"<br/>"Yeung, I need to go. That girl... She's p-"<br/>He laughed. "Alright then... But are you sure you to pass up a chance with a girl?" He smiled like a cool uncle.<br/>"I'll be back soon, Yeung." He went back out to the counter, shaking his head and laughing. I went through the back door and started running.<br/>Eventually, I ran into an alley, which led to a brick wall. I was about to turn around when I heard her voice.<br/>"Hey there..." I turned around slowly.<br/>She was leaning against the left wall, and I saw Mai gaurding the entrance and exit of the alley. I was done for.<br/>"It's funny, a boy and a girl, alone in a dirty... About arms length alley," She reached out her arms and she was right. "And yet you are not the one with the power." She started walking slowly towards me, her finger sliding on the wall and creating sparks.<br/>"My friend... If she were here, I would have had her paralyze you," She backed me up against the wall. "And then I could have my dirty way with you..." Her face was a few inches away from mine.<br/>She looked up at me in lust, and waited for my move. <br/>"You don't find me attractive, do you?" She asked menacingly.<br/>"No its just... I..." She leaned in even closer.<br/>"Just give me the truth..." She whispered to me.<br/>"You're really hot and I'm intimidated by you." She smiled.<br/>"If you find me so hot, why don't you do something about it..?"<br/>I looked down at her and saw her lick her lips seductively. Oh fuck it.<br/>I leaned in and smashed my lips against hers. She stumbled back in surprise, but quickly put her arms around my neck and pulled me in. She pushed my back to the wall and then jumped on me, her legs wrapping around my waist as her hand ruffled my hair.<br/>We furiously made out for nearly two minutes, before she put a hand on my bulge, and felt it.<br/>"My God, i-is this real?" She broke off from me and got back on her own two feet, staring down at me in awe.<br/>"Yeah... It is..." She laughed, and got down on her knees.<br/>"Never thought I'd be the one going down on someone. Guess I just didn't know someone could be so hot..." She rubbed it vigirously before I stopped her.<br/>"Please. Not now." She looked rather offended by this, and suddenly stood up. Mai sensed trouble and ran over.<br/>"Well, I wasn't going to play this card but... I am Princess Azula! Daughter of Fire-Lord Ozai! And I command you to take off your pants for me..." She sounded less threatening after the first-half, and seemed to enjoy revealing her identity to me.<br/>"Well of course I know you're Azula. And I just meant not here. Because I don't want to have all the fun.. And fucking in an alley wouldn't be fun for either of us." She seemed twice as aroused.<br/>"That was the first time I've been addressed without my royal title," That was a lie. "But that just makes me," She re-composed herself. "I'm staying in Ba Sing Se for the week, come visit me at the Lotus Inn. Tell them Azula sent you." She kissed me goodbye, her hand rubbing against my pants once more, it being a lot more awkward as Mai looked on.<br/>She broke off, looking up at me. "I guess you were the one with the power. Wait five minutes before you walk out." I leaned in close to her ear, breathing heavily, which made her pant.<br/>"No." I whispered. I licked her ear, which made her moan. I'm gonna need to thank Ty Lee for teaching me that.<br/>I kissed her forehead and patted her head. I started walking away when she pushed my shoulder back against the wall, hard. Lust in her eyes replaced with anger. "You bastard! You messed up my hair!" I saw a few hairs fell out of her bun.<br/>I feared for my life, but felt confident. "You messed up mine too. I guess we're even now." I pointed to my ruffled hair. Her eyes widened in confusion.<br/>She let go of my shoulder, keeping eye-contact. Before kissing me again, her tongue entering my mouth. She again let go and composed herself.<br/>"Please... come tonight." Arousal returned to her eyes. Mai watched in widened eyes, and a slightly agape mouth.<br/>"Only if you do first." I smiled and looked down as I walked away. As I walked around the corner I heard Mai.<br/>"Damn. He's good."<br/>"Yeah." I laughed to myself and started running. I have some things to share at camp.<br/>...<br/>After the sun started to set, I made it back to camp. I panted as I called everyone over. Ty Lee walked up and kissed me. "By the way they figured it out, about you and me..."<br/>The gang walked over to me. Sokka hugged me and Ty Lee. "I'm sorry I was so paranoid," He let go as we all got in a small circle. "Katara made me say that." Katara hit his side.<br/>He hit her side too. They turned to face each other but Aang broke it up.<br/>"Guys... I met Azula in the city." They all looked at me, scared. Ty Lee took a step back, her hands going over her mouth.<br/>"She didn't recognize me and... Well... Things got... Intimate..." Their looks of fear turned into confusion.<br/>Ty Lee took her spot beside me again, her hand going on my shoulder. "What do you mean 'Intimate?'"<br/>"What do you think?" Sokka sarcastically asked.<br/>"I didn't have a choice! She backed me into an alley and Mai gaurded the only exit! She... Shit. She told me to go to the Lotus Inn tonight. I couldn't exactly say no."<br/>"Then go." Ty Lee stated. But she wasn't angry. She actually sounded jealous. We all looked at her surprised.<br/>I smiled goofily. "Ty Lee! You're not... Jealous, are you?" <br/>"Oh please... Who wouldn't want to fuck her?"<br/>"Wait, you're bisexual too?" Aang asked loudly.<br/>"You too?!" Katara asked louder<br/>"No way!! You guys too?!" Sokka asked a bit more loud.<br/>"Wait, are all of us bisexual?!?!" Toph asked loudest.<br/>We laughed our asses off a bit, before the sun started to dip down. "Shit, I should go." Sokka smacked my ass and winked.<br/>"Go get 'em tiger." He said with a smile. Ty Lee walked over to me, her eyes wide in surprise, but her mouth in a smile like she was holding back a laugh.<br/>Shs kissed me. "He was right, go fuck her... You lucky bastard." I kissed her back.<br/>I broke off. "Oh, I'm definitely a luck bastard."<br/>Everyone wished me luck, and I walked down the path to Ba Sing Se, again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Azula smut next chapter.<br/>Thank you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Single Act of Kindness Can Change Anything PT.2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Azulas booty call turns very very dark.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah, this chapter is pretty hot and heavy, then just heavy.<br/>If things like breakdowns or rape trigger you, please skip this chapter.<br/>Enjoy if you can.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There it was. The Lotus Inn. Just a few steps inside is Princess Azula, the psycho royalty that has tried to kill us on multiple occasions, courtesy of the Fire-Nation. And she wants to fuck me.<br/>I pushed open the door with my right hand as my left fidgeted nervously. The receptionist smiled and greeted me. "Hello sir, how may I help you today." I leaned against the countertop.<br/>"Azula sent me." Her smile dissolved as she handed me a note from under the counter. <br/>"Enjoy." She said half-heartedly. I opened the note, and in bold words it read, "Room 217. Do smoething about it." <br/>I walked up the stairs and walked down the halls until I was at room 217. I didn't even knock before she answered the door, in a Fire-Nation robe. "Well hello, handsome..." I laughed as she pulled me in by my shirt.<br/>She closed the door and started kissing me, her hands going all over my body.<br/>"You and Mai aren't sharing a room, right?" She laughed, "No... She's next door, You're all for me." I put my hand on her neck and pushed her against the wall, kissing her lips, my tongue breaching her lips and defiling her mouth. <br/>She started pulling her robe off, and I stood back and stood in awe of her body. Her shoulders were shown to me, before she dropped the robe bit by bit.<br/>Eventually her cleavege was shown, before her breasts were entirely unveiled. I reached for them before she shook her head. "No no... Have some patience, dear pet..."<br/>She dropped it entirely. "What happened to patience?" I asked sarcastically as I got her against the wall and kissed her, my hands going all over her body. I put my mouth to her left ear and heard her moan when I took my first breath.<br/>"Just give in to me... Pet." I licked her ear, her moans only growing. I reached up to take her bun out.<br/>"Don't touch that!" She said, grabbing my hand. I looked into her eyes and saw a sort of fear in them. <br/>"I'm sorry. Do you want to have a safeword?" She shook her head no.<br/>"Just don't take my hair down, ok? I'd be fine with anything else you want to try." She sounded insecure, as she looked into my eyes.<br/>I kissed her passionately, both of us melting into it. "I won't do anything you're uncomfortable with." <br/>She smiled appreciatevely, and took my hand. "Lay down." I did, and we made out for another couple minutes. Before I got up.<br/>"Where are you going?" I turned back around and smiled.<br/>"It's your turn to be patient and wait like a good little girl." Everytime I spoke to her like that, it seemed that her arousal only went up.<br/>I took off my shirt, and her eyes looked me up and down. She tried to look me in the eyes but kept looking.<br/>"I've seen better." It was true. I crawled from the foot of the bed to her legs.<br/>"Wow... That hurt. Guess I need to punish you now..." I spread her legs and stared down her literally dripping pussy. I put my face in it and started licking, my hands going to her tits. "Don't know what kind of punishment this is..."<br/>Just you wait.<br/>She held my head as I started going at it more intensely, her pants turning into moans. "I'm gonna cum!" She yelled. I stopped licking.<br/>"Oh you bastard!-" She stopped as I started licking her again, her head fell back on her pillow as her hands gripped the sheets.<br/>Eventually, I stopped again when she started making the same sounds, but she quit with the death threats when I started licking again. I did that about 8 times.<br/>She was about to cum, and I could tell she was right on the edge when I stopped. "I want you to beg for your release." I stated bluntly. I still lightly rubbed her.<br/>"I'll... I give you a hundred gold right now, just make me cum!" I rubbed a bit harder.<br/>"No deals, just beg for it." <br/>"Please... Master, have pity on me. Please." <br/>"Say more." I put my tongue back in.<br/>"Fine! Master, I want you to make me cum! Make me your bitch! I want you to parade me around Ba Sing Se and tell people how much the Princess Azula begged to cum!" I found her clitoris by chance and sucked on it, my tongue rubbing it.<br/>I put my right hand over her mouth as she screamed through her climax. Her legs shook at my side and her hands gripped the sheets with white knuckles. It lasted for about 45 seconds.<br/>Her hands let go of the sheets and her legs stopped shaking when she calmed down. I lifted my hand from her mouth and gently caressed her neck.<br/>I crawled up next to her. And she smiled wickedly. "Pull your pants down." <br/>"If you want something done, do it yourself." I smiled at my wit.<br/>She smiled too, and crawled down to take off my pants. I lifted my hips to make it easier for her, as she got to my boxers. She lost some more of her composure at the sight of my bulge.<br/>She pulled them down greedily, a devilish little smile on her face as my cock popped out.<br/>She was quick to the point, and got up to sit on me. She smiled down at me as she slid down my third best feature.<br/>I moaned in pleasure as she already started bouncing up and down. She started moaning, and I could tell she was trying to hold back to save face.<br/>Her body kept going up and down, her ass cheeks clapping against my hips while her tits bounced with her. She gave up trying not to moan, and her sounds filled the room.<br/>I grabbed her ass and helped thrust into her. I got an idea and put a finger in her mouth. She licked it and sucked it entusiastically, giving me the sexy eyes the whole time. <br/>I took it out of her mouth and put the finger tip against her asshole. "Wait, what are you-" She moaned as my finger went into her asshole.<br/>"You like having me in both your holes, whore?"<br/>She choked me, and I guess I went too far. Then I understood when I felt her start to cum. She tightened on my cock, and her hand tightened on my neck. Her head was thrown up as she moaned.<br/>Her head fell down with her body as she collapsed onto me. I lifted her lower half, and my cock fell out of her.<br/>"That was the greatest thing... I've ever felt," She said lackadaisicaly. "I don't even know your name." She laid down next to me.<br/>"Do you really want to know my name?" She nodded her head, and got closer, wrapping her arm around me and setting her head on my chest.<br/>"You're gonna have to work harder if you want to know my name." She laughed as I played with her hair, contemplating whether I should tell her or not.<br/>"I'll do anything if we can do this again." She smiled up at me, but ashamedly looked back down. Then she sat back up and looked at me like this was a proffessional meet up.<br/>"Thank you. You may go." She got up and walked to the bathroom. I rushed up and gently reached for her hand.<br/>"Hey, don't do that." She pulled her arm back. "Do what?"<br/>"Don't pretend this is something professional. You're not royalty with me, and I'm not a peasant with you. You don't have to keep up appearences when you're already naked!" I said.<br/>"You just want me as a fuck," She said insecurely. "Tell your friends you fucked Princess Azula!"<br/>"That's not true." <br/>Her eyes were looking around the room, before they fell on me, and were filled with hatred. She pushed me against the wall and formed a ball of blue flame in her hand. "Fuck you!" Her eyes watered up.<br/>I closed my eyes in fear and I heard her start to break down. I felt her hand fall off my shoulder like in the alley. "You don't love me..." She said quietly.<br/>"Not yet..." I told her sincerely. She let the flame die as something in her eyes changed. A tear fell out as she turned away, not wanting me to see her like this. "Don't look at me." She sniffled.<br/>"No," I turned her around to look at me. "If we do this I want to see all of you. If I'm going to be with you, you need to let me in."<br/>"But... But you'll leave. Just like Ty Lee." She continued crying as my mind exploded.<br/>"Wh- WHO is Ty Lee?" I asked her. She laughed.<br/>"Remember when I said I would have my friend paralyze you in the alley? That's her. The only person I felt bad for bullying. But she- she doesn't understand... I love her!" She sounded like she just realized what she was saying, and she looked like she realized what she said was true.<br/>"I never told her... And now shes the- goddamn prisoner of the Avatar!" She breathed fire and sinched a couple strands of my hair. No biggie compared to what she was saying now. "I was afraid of intimacy before I met you. But... When I saw you, something just, changed in my mind. I wasn't afraid anymore."<br/>I tried to look like I wasn't having a life-changing moment. "Why were you afraid of intimacy?"<br/>"Promise to not tell anyone." She held her pinky up. I crossed mine to hers. And she kissed my hand, which made me realize how shit must've gone down for her.<br/>"Should we sit down?" I asked. She nodded and wiped away a tear. <br/>"Would you put your clothes on?" She asked shyly. I got up and got my pants on as fast as I could. Then my pants. I turned to see her still crying while putting back on normal clothes.<br/>We sat down on opposite ends of a circle table and she lit a candle. "I like the smell."<br/>"What happened?" She wiped a tear away.<br/>"When I was about 7, my father woke me up in the middle of the night. He said that he needed to sleep with me. I remember being so excited. All I've ever wanted was to make father proud. I remember... I felt him shifting in the covers. I turned around to ask what was wrong, but he pushed me onto my back. He pulled my pants down and got on top of me... And he just... And he just-" She started to break down, and I felt myself crying too. My hand covered my mouth and she tried to regain composure. She reached out for my hand and I put it out for her. She held onto it tightly.<br/>"It hurt so badly, It was the most painful experience in my life, and it probably always will be. He just get pounding into me until he was satisfied. It shot into me... It felt like it burned me from the inside. He got out of my bed, and he smiled... He saw his own daughter crying from the lain that he caused... And he laughed." I felt a lump in my throat as she went on.<br/>"He did it to me again, and again, and again, and again. It lasted until I was ten. I just wanted to make him proud," She stopped crying. "But you know what?" She stood up, and pulled me up with her.<br/>"I don't need to make that monster proud ever again! I'm already proud of myself, and from now on that's good enough for me! I never want to see that lowlife, incestuous, bastard ever again!" She screamed.<br/>She slowly reached up, and took the Fire-Nation insignia out of her hair. She cryed when she saw it, before throwing it out the window.<br/>She broke down and put her face in her hands. I walked over to her and hugged her, she wrapped her arms around my neck and cryed into my shoulder. We jumped back when we heard the door slam open.<br/>"Azula! What's wrong?" Mai saw me and jumped to me, pinning me against a wall and putting a knife to my throat.<br/>"Mai no!" Azula yelled. Mai released me.<br/>"What the hell happened Azula?"<br/>Azula just looked at her for a moment. "Mai, I- I need to find Ty Lee." <br/>"We can look for her tomorrow, Azula, just get to bed-"<br/>"NO! I need to tell Ty Lee something." <br/>"What is so important?"<br/>Azula cried. "Mai, I'm... I love Ty Lee." Mai's eyes widened.<br/>"What?"<br/>"We need to find Ty Lee, and then me and her will go live far away."<br/>"Azula, explain to me what is going on!"<br/>"Mai, I'm leaving the Fire-Nation." Mai's face dropped.<br/>"What?! But-but you're the princess!" <br/>"I can't explain now but I will, we just have to find Ty Lee. I swear, I'm going to kill the Avatar myself if he's harmed her one bit. And you," She looked at me. She tried to say something but hugged me instead. "I hope I'll see you again some day. If it weren't for Ty Lee I would have run off with you."<br/>"What did you do to her?" Mai asked me. I shrugged.<br/>"Mai... Are you coming with me?" <br/>After a moment, "Yeah, yeah I'm with you Azula."<br/>Azula cried and hugged Mai, who in turn cried as well. Probably out of shock.<br/>"I'm not going to sleep until we find Ty Lee."<br/>I hope this isn't a mistake.<br/>"So you're really leaving the Fire-Nation?"<br/>"If I were to see my fathers face I would kill him where he stood. I'm done trying to be the favorite child." Mai widened her eyes at Azula.<br/>"How badly would you hurt the Avatar?"<br/>"If he wishes to give up Ty Lee peacefully, I'll leave and never come back. If he treats her as a prisoner of war, I will burn him, and everyone else in that camp site!" Azula turned her head, and her and Mai started walking.<br/>I made a split-second decision before they walked out of the room.<br/>"Wait!" They did.<br/>"You... You might want to sit down for this..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you and I'm sorry</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. An Allegiance and a Harem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You tell Azula you're with the Avatar after she reveals shes gonna leave the fire-nation for her love to Ty Lee. You get her to camp, and everyone excepts her... Even Sokka.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>From now on most chapters will have smut... So yeah...<br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We were all sat down at the circular table. Azula and Mai were opposite me. Even though there was about two feet between us, If I worded anything wrong, or they were hot headed, they could fly over this table and kill me on the spot. <br/>"Well, Azula. I know where Ty Lee is." She put her hands to her mouth, and Mai put her hand on Azula's shoulder.<br/>"I know, because the day she went missing, I was there at the campsite that you burned." Azulas eyes went wide, hatred and anger on her face getting along like a house fire.<br/>"I've been in with the Avatar since Ba Sing Se-" Just as I predicted, Azula flew over the table and grabbed my neck. I felt her hand heat up and knew my life was on the line.<br/>"Just let me explain!" Mai put another comforting hand on Azulas shoulder and she calmed down. They sat back down in their chairs, and so did I. Just with no table.<br/>"I woke up to the smell of burning, and I got my friends safe, but I also saw Ty Lee. She passed out from smoke inhalation and would've died. I got her underground and got her back on her feet. She's been travelling with us the past day or two. We're camped out on the edge of Ba Sing Se." Azula was in tears, while Mai was just listening, her hand falling from Azulas shoulder.<br/>"I could've killed her..." Azula whispered, her head falling into her hands.<br/>"I can take you to her." Azula looked into my eyes and I could tell she wasn't lying.<br/>"Please..."<br/>"Come on. Lets go." I stood up and they quickly followed.<br/>We walked down the steps and into the lobby, the receptionist sleeping. I pulled the doors and stepped out.<br/>...<br/>After the 45 minute walk from out the gate and down the path, we saw the camp. I stopped and turned to look at Azula and Mai.<br/>"I think its best if I go in alone. I'll tell Ty Lee and you three can leave." Azula nodded, and I went into camp.<br/>As I walked to the fire Sokka came up to me. "How'd it go?"<br/>"I'll explain tomorrow. Where is Ty Lee?"<br/>"Down by the pond with Katara."<br/>I walked to the pond, and saw Ty Lee on top of Katara, making out. "Shit."<br/>Ty Lee looked up. "Hey there, Y/n. Care to join us?"<br/>"Katara, I need you to go back to camp."<br/>"Come on Y/n, don't you want to join us?"<br/>"Damnit. Foliage! Ty Lee! Foliage!"<br/>Ty Lee got up and walked over to me. Then a blast of fire was shot at Katara. It missed, giving her time to create a water barrier with the pond water.<br/>"Azula!" Me and Ty Lee said, however she said it out of fear. She ran out of the forest and straight towards Katara.<br/>"Ty Lee is mine you bitch-" I tackled Azula, and pinned her arms above her head.<br/>"Just calm the fuck down Azula!" I noticed she was crying.<br/>"Fuck you!" Ty Lee came up to us.<br/>"Azula, please calm down, these are my friends now!"<br/>"Let, go of me!" She heated her hands and I let go. She quickly stood up and faced Ty Lee.<br/>"Ty Lee... I, I love you!" Aang, Sokka, and Toph ran over to us, I held my hand up indicating them not to attack.<br/>"Azula you... What?" Ty Lee looked like she was in shock.<br/>"I love you... Ty Lee." <br/>"I... I don't know, I..." Ty Lee fidgeted with her fingers and looked down.<br/>"I don't want to go back to the Fire-Nation. Ty Lee, we can build a life somewhere, far away from here."<br/>"But... I'm with Y/n. I... Love him." Ty Lee and Azula looked at me. Azula looked like I betrayed her.<br/>"You... You!-" Ty Lee cut her off with a kiss, pulling her in with both hands, and calming her down.<br/>"Why not just start a... Thruple?" Ty Lee shyly asked.<br/>"Maybe we should talk in private?" I suggest.<br/>Everyone except me, Ty Lee, and Azula left, leaving us to figure out what happens next.<br/>"Me and Y/n have talked about it... A little. I'm all for a harem!" Ty Lee happily says.<br/>"Well, a thruple is one thing, a full on harem, I mean..." <br/>"Well, I'd love to be with both of you... More than just sex. I want to be able to love both of you... Who knows? Maybe even expand this relationship.." Ty Lee suggests.<br/>Azula tipped her head left and right. "Oh... Alright. I'd like to be with both of you. Maybe more." They both looked at me.<br/>"I mean... Yes." I said awkwardly. They smiled, and they each took a shoulder of mine.<br/>"Wow, we fit really nice on you, Y/n." Azula joked.<br/>"And inside you." I tried not to laugh at my own joke.<br/>"So you two had sex?" Azula asked.<br/>"Yeah... Did you have sex with him too?"<br/>"Yeah... He never came..." Azula looked up at me.<br/>I smiled down at her. "Well, the situation happened pretty fast- oh shit."<br/>They looked up at me from my shoulders. "Whats wrong?"<br/>"I'm 15." I said, kinda not believing it.<br/>"Well we're a pretty good birthday present, right?" Ty Lee asked jokingly.<br/>"Best I've ever had." I laughed.<br/>We walked over to my tent, Ty Lee entered first, and laid down. Azula followed her. "Alright, you two have some fun, ok? Or talk, or anything really." <br/>"You're not joining us?" Azula asked.<br/>"No... No I think the gang is going to be at least a little curious as to what happens next.<br/>"Tell them I'm willing to help. I want to see that fucker pay." Azula said, half sad and half angry.<br/>I nodded and closed the curtains. I walked about three feet before I heard Ty Lee laugh. I giggled, and earth-bended a rock around the tent, so the noise doesn't leak out. I left a hole big enough for them to get out of should they want to.<br/>I walked over to the gang, who sat around a campfire, waiting for me. Mai was also here, but was lingering where the light wouldn't reach her, out by the treeline.<br/>"So... Azula likes Ty Lee?" Katara asked.<br/>"No... I think she loves her."<br/>"Where does that leave you?" Sokka asked curiously.<br/>"I'm pretty sure I'm part of a harem now... Thats weird." Sokka rubbed his chin thoughtfully.<br/>"You are one lucky bastard." Katara said jokingly. I laughed.<br/>"Well, you're free to join." I joking retorted. However my smile faded as I realized the line I might've crossed. I looked up at her and saw her smiling deviously.<br/>"Is the offer up for all of us?" Sokka asked... But he wasn't joking.<br/>"You just want to fuck Ty Lee." Toph laughed.<br/>"Not just Ty Lee..." Sokka looked down.<br/>"Ewwww." Katara nervously laughed. We all started to laugh.<br/>"Woah." Toph stated as she stood up.<br/>"Whats wrong?" Aang asked worriedly.<br/>"Ah... Azula and Ty Lee are having... fun... Y/n, you're missing out." Toph laughed again. I saw from the shadows Mai crack a smile.<br/>"Yeah... I know." Everyone laughed at that.<br/>"Well... Azula told me that she was willing to help us out with Ozai. She wants revenge for something that she'll tell you herself."<br/>"I don't see why they would be fucking if they were faking it. I think we can trust them." Sokka said, surprising all of us.<br/>"You trusted them quick. Is it your dick thinking for you?" Aang asked laughing. Sokka put his head down.<br/>"Y/n... Can I talk to you over here?" Sokka asked me.<br/>"Yeah." We walked over by the river, the moon illuminating our path. We finally reached the shoreline, and Sokka turned to face me. I spoke first though.<br/>"You want to have sex with Ty Lee or Azula, right?" I asked him, smiling.<br/>"No... I want to have sex with you, Y/n." He scratched the back of his head, looking down awkwardly.<br/>"I thought you already have a girlfriend... Suki?" He got closer to me.<br/>"Please, just let me give in to you..." He said sincerely. "She would understand if she saw you."<br/>I laughed. Fuck it.<br/>I kissed him, and he immediately returned the feeling of hot breath against my upper lip. His tongue dove into my mouth head first, free and unforgiving, as it licked everything it could find.<br/>He broke off. "Shit... I've been jealous of Ty Lee for a while... Are you a top or bottom?"<br/>"I don't know... You're the first guy I've kissed."<br/>"Me too... I think I'm a bottom though..."<br/>"Really?" I was pretty surprised when he got down on his knees.<br/>"Wait..." I Earthbended us underground, much to his surprise.<br/>"That's cool." He said, nervously laughing. He was still on his knees, and started getting my pants off.<br/>"Shit, when was the last time you came?"<br/>"Months ago." <br/>"Safeword is Moosebat." He smiled as he got my pants off. He rubbed my bulge through my boxers, his other hand on my ass to steady himself.<br/>He pulled my boxers down and got my cock in his mouth, the warmth taking me over instantaneously. He got my whole cock down his throat, and didn't gag. He bobbed his head a couple times, both of his hands on my ass.<br/>"Jeez Sokka... For a first timer, you're pretty damn good."<br/>"Would you actually mind... Dominating me? Like nothing too serious but... You know." I grabbed him by his ponytail, and turned his head up to look at me.<br/>"If that's really what you want..." <br/>"Thank you... Master... Lucky m-" I shoved my cock back into his mouth, and thrusted into it. I kept my hand on his ponytail, but I tried not to pull it too much.<br/>I pulled my cock out of his mouth and laid it on his face. "Do you like being my personal throat?" He looked at me, smiling.<br/>"You're really good at that." I smiled.<br/>"Thanks Baby. Now get back to sucking.... Make me proud." He looked pleased with himself as he got my cock back in his mouth. Pleased and determined.<br/>He continued going all the way down, then back up for about five minutes, with the occasional break for fits of laughter.<br/>I was close to cumming and gave him the warning. He got off me and started laughing. He stopped when I pulled his ponytail for him to look at me. "That's the third time you've laughed... You need punishment." He looked scared, but also aroused.<br/>"Take your clothes off." I commanded him. He got up off his knees and took his robe things off. He revealed he wasn't wearing boxers.<br/>He was about seven inches. "Damn dude... You sure you aren't a top?" He nodded.<br/>I earthbended a chair. I sat down and patted my leg. He sat down nervously. "Do you think I should spank you... Or just fuck your ass until I'm fully satisfied?" I whispered the rest. "Remember the safeword is Moosebat." He laughed and shrugged.<br/>I bent him over, surprising him with my quickness. I gave him a smack, but felt like I hit too hard. I massaged that area for a bit before noticing he had no ass hair. "Nice." I put a finger in his mouth, and like Azula he licked and sucked enthusiastically. He didn't seem to realize where it was going next.<br/>I prodded his asshole with the lubed finger. "Tell me if it hurts too much." I pushed it in, and he moaned loudly.<br/>"That doesn't hurt... That feels great... My Spirits..." He closed his eyes and his face was one of pure pleasure. I massaged his ass with my four fingers and slowly stroked him from between his legs, moans leaving him every couple seconds.<br/>"Next time you let out a moan I'm gonna fuck your ass." He turned to face me, and smiled wickedly. <br/>"Ohhhh, Y/n..." He jokingly said. I kept to my word and got him up.<br/>"Do you want me to look you in the eyes as I fuck you? Or can you not bear it?" He sat down facing me. He stroked my cock a bit, before leading it to his asshole.<br/>"I hope this doesn't hurt," The tip went in, and both me and him gasped as the rest went in. "I... I can feel it... Oh my Spirits..." He started rolling his hips back and forth, giving us both pleasure. I jerked him off at the pace he rolled his hips, which got him to go a bit faster. He even tried bouncing, but that didn't work out. <br/>I earthbended some room on the chair for his legs and his legs only, and he started bouncing better. I still jerked him off.<br/>"Holy shit... How does this feel for you, Baby?" He had been smiling for the past 30 seconds and his eyes were in the back of his head. It was easy to assume he was in heaven. Adding to my evidence was the fact he could barely form words.<br/>"G-I-ee... Oh... Shi-fuck..." He made a face and started cumming, his cock spitting out his seed, while his asshole got even tighter.<br/>Most of his cum landed on my chest, and it dripped down to my stomach. The rest of it was on my neck dripping to my bare chest.<br/>"Shit... I'm so sensitive... Stop... No don't... Use me until you cum..." I thanked the spirits and got up, still carrying him. His eyes widened with his mouth as I pushed him against the wall.<br/>His eyes closed but his mouth stayed open as I started thrusting into his tight no-longer-virgin asshole. He moaned again and again as I thrusted relentlessly.<br/>I blocked out his moans by kissing him, our tongues staying in home base. He got his legs around my waist and pulled me in with each thrust. His left hand went to the back of my head, grabbing it and pulling me in for the kisses. His other was on my back, trying to find somethimg to grab onto.<br/>I thrusted into him faster and faster, our moans getting louder and louder. "I'm cumming, Baby!"<br/>"Shit... I'm cumming too, Master!" More of his cum spat onto my stomach, his asshole tightening and milking my cock. "It's so hot..." He moaned.<br/>I finished, and pulled my dick out. Some of my cum leaked from him. He got down from me, hugging me a bit. "Thanks, Y/n."<br/>"I'm not done with you yet... Don't waste my cum. Unless you are done in which case I'll bend us out of here." He laughed.<br/>"I'm here for as long as you need me... Master." He smiled.<br/>"Then lick up that cum you spilled... Better get used to the taste..." He got down on his knees and licked up my cum. If I could, I would've been hard again.<br/>"Damn... That's hot, Baby. Let's get our clothes on." He complied, and put his pants on first. I held my hand up before he got his shirt on.<br/>"Oh fuck it," I licked his chest, tasting his cum. It tasted great. "It tastes ok I guess." He had a little smile on his face as I bended us out of there. <br/>We watched Azula and Ty Lee exit the tent, both of them covered in sweat, and still panting. "You two had fun..." I said.<br/>"We could say the same about you two..." Ty Lee joked.<br/>"New harem member?" Azula asked, smiling tiredly and walking to Sokka.<br/>Sokka scratched his head. "Maybe... If its ok I'd like to think about it."<br/>"That's ok. I'm still gonna call you Baby though." I smiled, and he laughed walking back to camp. It was only about 15 feet away from our tent.<br/>"Look at that..." Azula said, looking at the sunrise.<br/>"You've changed a lot, Azula." Ty Lee said, staring into the big sun.<br/>"Is that a bad thing?" Azula asked, concerned.<br/>"No... Your aura isn't so red anymore." Ty Lee smiled at Azula, and she smiled back.<br/>Ty Lee walked up to Azula and took her arm, resting her head on her shoulder, still looking at the sun. Azula looked at me and tipped her head, telling me to join them.<br/>I put my arm around Ty Lee and Azula, and kissed Azula. She then kissed Ty Lee.<br/>"I love you guys. You've given me something new... Thank you for that." Azula said.<br/>"We're never gonna get you to say that again, are we?" I asked..<br/>"Maybe... Savour it."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Better Get Used to This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You, Azula, and Ty Lee all have a threesome. Afterward you want to do something for them, and head into Ba Sing Se.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After we gazed at the sunset for a while, I kissed Azula again. "I think I'm going to sleep. Nap... Whatever." She laughed, and Ty Lee put her hand up.<br/>"Can I come with you, Master?" She asked, lifting her head from Azulas shoulder.<br/>"Guys, you don't need to call me Master... Not outside of the bedroom, anyways... Or tent." Azula and Ty Lee nodded, and we all walked to our tent, the rock still covering the outside.<br/>We all crawled inside the small space, and undressed down to our underwear. "Get in the middle, Y/n. Me and Ty Lee can cuddle on you... It got cold in the night... We'll warm you up..." Azula said seductively.<br/>I got in the middle, and they got on my sides. Azula on my left and Ty Lee on my right. They laid there heads on my chest. Ty Lee circled her finger on my stomach.<br/>We all fell asleep together.<br/>...<br/>I woke up suddenly, and opened my eyes to see Azula sitting on my chest, naked just like Ty Lee, who was sucking my dick.<br/>"Well... That woke me up..." Azula smiled down at me, and bent down to kiss me. She started massaging her own tits before I took the job over. Ty Lee stopped sucking.<br/>"Hey Azula? Do you think we can switch positions? I want to be on top." Ty Lee said smiling.<br/>"Ugh, Ty Lee, you can't just ask to be on top, you need to gain that privelage through domination, and commanding re-"<br/>"Azula, go down there and suck my cock." I said, holding back a laugh. Azula smiled and shook her head, crawling down to my lower half, while Ty Lee came up and sat on my chest.<br/>"Thank you, Y/n..." Ty Lee bent down and gave me a kiss, moving her hands to my shoulders, down my arms and onto my hands. She lifted them up to her chest and I massaged her tits, as Azula started sucking my dick.<br/>"Shit..." Ty Lee moaned. I looked down and saw Azula started to finger her.<br/>"Damn... This is hot." I said out loud. They laughed, and Azula took her head off my cock. "Master, please... Just fuck me..." Azula said desperately.<br/>"I want to hear you beg again." I said in between kisses from Ty Lee.<br/>"Master... Pl-" Ty Lee put her hand on the back of Azulas head and pushed her head the whole way down my cock. <br/>"Holy shit!" I exclaimed, as Ty Lee kept pushing down as Azula tried to get up. Azula gripped my thighs trying to push herself up. She started tapping.<br/>"Ty Lee, show her mercy." I said. She humphed and let go of her head. "That's for edging me for half an hour..." She said cooly. Before Azula could respond Ty Lee kissed her.<br/>"You bitch..." Azula said, bordering on anger and seduction.<br/>"Azula... Get on your hands and knees," She laid down and stuck her ass up in the air, giving me the perfect view. "Ty Lee, get in front of her, pussy first." Azula looked back at me, a smile on her face.<br/>"I like this little back and forth between us." She said laughing, before Ty Lee shoved her face in her pussy.<br/>"Hey Ty Lee... You think I'm lubed up enough to do anal?" Azula stopped eating her out, looking up to her in fear. Ty Lee smiled down at her in wicked pleasure.<br/>"You've got more than enough spit, maybe enough for us both, even..." Azula hung her head, before going back to lapping up Ty Lee.<br/>I massaged Azulas cheeks a bit, thanking whatever spirit decided this would be my future.<br/>I sucked my finger and wiggled it into her tight asshole. She moaned and spread her cheeks with her hands.<br/>I took it out and put the tip against her asshole. I started to push the tip in, and Azulas face raised in a mixture of pain and pleasure. She got more into it as I got more into her.<br/>Ty Lee slapped her, "Damn." I said, as Ty Lee took Azulas chin in her hand, grabbing it like a true Dom.<br/>"I don't care if a bull starts fucking you with or without lube, make me cum!" Ty Lee yelled aggressively. Azula went back to it and Ty Lee smiled at me, proud of herself. I started thrusting into Azula. She moaned into Ty Lee which added to her pleasure.<br/>I spanked Azula a couple times, just to keep with the mood, before I felt bad and stopped. I massaged her cheeks while still pounding her asshole. <br/>I slid my fingers down, and started fingering Azulas pussy as well, moans becoming a constant from her. Ty Lee had to hold her head in place to keep her focused.<br/>"I'm cumming!" Ty Lee shouted, the camp surely hearing us. She pulled Azulas hair a bit as she rode through her climax. When she calmed down, she let go of Azula, and crawled over to my right. She kissed me on my lips, before moving onto licking my ear, earning a moan from me.<br/>As I got closer to cumming myself, I pounded Azula as hard as I could. "Master... I think I'm going to cum, from anal!" She said in pleasure and surprise.<br/>"Huh, good timing." She turned her head and looked at me as best as she could.<br/>"Come on, Master... I want you to claim my ass as yours, and yours only... I want to walk into camp with your precious seed dripping from my asshole and into my pants. Don't waste your cum... Shoot it inside of me!" I grabbed her hands and pulled them back, giving her some more pleasure as her climax started. Ty Lee got to her and kissed her passionately.<br/>Her asshole got significantly tighter, and I dived off the edge, firing my load into Azulas impure asshole. Some of it spurted out before I could finish completely, but that was still a nice sight to see as I pumped her asshole full of my cum.<br/>Ty Lee broke from Azula as she looked back at the mess I had made. "Damn... Do you still have some for me?" She asked, faking shyness.<br/>"It's so hot... I love it!" Azula weakly laughed. She turned and scooped some of my cum off the floor with her fingers, and sucked them right off. Ty Lee crawled over to me, and rubbed my semi-erect cock.<br/>"I want the last drops of your cum... I don't care where... Just give it to me, Master." And then I was fully erect again.<br/>She bent down and started to suck me, cleaning the cum from me. "Mmmmmm," She lifted her head. "You two taste amazing together... I love it..." She took all of my cock in stride. Bobbing from the tip back down to my base. I took her braid, pulling it up and down with her head.<br/>I looked over to Azula, and she was laying down exhausted.<br/>"Ty Lee, turn around... Let me see that ass of yours..." She got off her knees and sat on her ass. She put her legs behind her head, and her ass and pussy were taunting me. "This would be a great position to tie me up in, you know..." She smiled seductively.<br/>I picked her up, which she didn't expect. I put my arms under her back, grabbing her shoulders. I poked her asshole before shoving it in.<br/>"Fucking shit... Damn!" I said, as she was even tighter than Azula was when she came. Her face went Ahegao, "Wow..." She managed to get out. She was already cumming.<br/>I thrusted into her while pulling her into me, and she was carried through her orgasm for a full 30 seconds. "Oh my fuck!" She yelled out.<br/>When she came down, she opened her eyes and looked back up at me. "Sorry for that, Master... I don't know what happened." Her smile faded when I started fucking her again.<br/>"Completely fine... Pet." She smiled again.<br/>I felt a lick at my ear, and saw that Azula sneaked up to kiss me all over. I turned my head so she could kiss my lips, and she licked inside my mouth. She broke off and went back to my ear.<br/>I continued fucking Ty Lee, and I felt my looming orgasm. "Do you want to walk around with my cum dripping out of your ass as well?" <br/>She nodded quickly. "Yes, Master, mark me as yours with your cum!"<br/>I started cumming, and I think she did too. She got tighter and milked the rest of the cum from my balls. It wasn't as much as Azula got, but we both enjoyed it. Besides, less of a mess for them to clean up.<br/>After we came down, she let go of her legs, and I set her down gently. "I think I need to rest for a bit..." She rolled over and grabbed a pillow. She was asleep in seconds.<br/>"I'm going to be honest with you, Y/n... I love her more than you. I just feel like you should know that." Azula kissed my cheek, and grabbed my arm. We stood there for a while, on our knees because the tent was small, and after a while I responded.<br/>"That's ok. As long as you clean this mess up. Let her sleep though." She smiled at me. She kept eye contact as she bent over and started licking my cum up.<br/>"My Princess, licking up my cum... How does it feel?"<br/>"It... It honestly feels good." I was surprised at that, but was happy for her regardless. I got my clothes back on, and I kissed her and Ty Lees's foreheads before crawling out of the tent. <br/>Mai was waiting, and crawled in. "Wait! They're naked." I told her. She looked back at me and smiled deviously.<br/>"I know." She crawled in and I smiled.<br/>I walked over to the campfire, where Toph and Sokka were sitting. Toph smiled at me and so did Sokka.<br/>"Man... You can breed like a rabbit, Y/n!" Toph said laughing.<br/>"What ever do you mean?" I asked. Sokka smiled down shyly.<br/>"Remember, I can feel the ground. I know you and Sokka did the... Y'know." Toph smiled.<br/>"I don't know how to interpret this interaction." I smiled at Sokka and he laughed to himself.<br/>"Which one of you was the top?" Toph asked proudly, happy with her control of the situation.<br/>"You think we should tell her Sokka? Give in to her questions? Let her know what happened?" Sokka turned to Toph.<br/>"I rode Y/n and within a minute I was cumming, I honestly don't think I'll ever have an orgasm that good again. After that he pushed me and pinned me against the wall and pounded his cock into my tight asshole, until he shot his hot cum deep inside of me. It was amazing." Sokka winked at me. And Toph looked jealous.<br/>She got up and walked away into the woods without a word. Sokka laughed.<br/>"I... I think she's jealous," Sokka said laughing. "She might be going into the woods to masturbate." I smiled as he continued laughing.<br/>"Maybe you should go and help her out. I gotta go into Ba Sing Se." I got up, and so did he. He walked into the woods after Toph and I made my way down the path to Ba Sing Se.<br/>...<br/>I had my bag of coin, and walked through the shops, looking for something to give to Ty Lee and Azula. Not too cheesy though. I found a jewelry store, and walked in to look around. The clerk was helping a customer and took them into the backroom.<br/>I know I can steal something, I've done it before, and depending on what I might see, I could possibly do it again.<br/>I looked around, and saw a beautiful necklace. It was a small blue lacey choker, made with beads and a shiny metal. I saw the price and looked into my bag.<br/>I don't have enough. I looked to the backroom again, and they still weren't done. I lifted it off its pedestal and lifted it towards my shirt pocket. "Put it back." I did.<br/>"I was just gonna look at it." The man laughed, and patted my back. He came to my side and looked at it as well.<br/>"Very pretty... Good taste, kid." The man smiled at me warmly. He was shorter than me by about a foot, and he was fat, but it suited him. He had grey hair that ran to his shoulders, and a beard that went by his neck, but it didn't come full circle around his lips.<br/>"Who's the lucky one?" He asked.<br/>"It's... Kind of complicated."<br/>He nodded, and bowed. "My name is Iroh. And yours?" He seemed like a trustworthy guy.<br/>"Y/n." I bowed.<br/>"So, Y/n. Why were you stealing some fine jewelry from this shop?" He put a gentle hand on my back and lead me out.<br/>"I couldn't afford full price on one necklace... Let alone two." I muttered under my breath.<br/>"You have two lucky ones?" He asked.<br/>"Well... They both do, like I said, it's complicated." We walked on.<br/>"Well... If they're both happy with this, then it isn't complicated at all. If you all love each other, then it's just that simple." We stopped.<br/>"My best advice... Make something for them instead." He patted my back and walked away.<br/>"Thank you, sir." He looked back and smiled as he walked away down the street. I nodded thoughtfully as he turned a corner and disappeared.<br/>I walked to a crafting supplies store, and got what I needed, before heading out of Ba Sing Se.<br/>...<br/>I walked about halfay down the path before heading onto a little trail, leading into a clearing in the forest, and I sat down.<br/>I dug with my Earthbending, and looked for some stones. Eventually I found some limestone and quartz.<br/>I made them into pieces, and decided to carve them into beads myself. I pulled out the sharp wittler I got from the crafting store.<br/>I sat there for 2 hours carving the beads myself.<br/>I got them all in a pattern of three quartz two limestone, and strung them together making two chokers. I smiled to myself and put each necklace in my pocket.<br/>The sky was growing darker and stormclouds were rolling in.<br/>I stood up and made my way back to camp. When I got there, I saw Toph sitting at the campfire, singing a sailor tune loudly. She looked in my direction and stopped singing.<br/>"Helloooo Y/n!" She yelled.<br/>"So you and Sokka fucked?" Her smile grew bigger.<br/>"Yes... Yes he did. And it was amazing."<br/>"Well I'm happy to hear that. Are Ty Lee and Azula in the tent?"<br/>"Yeah, Mai too. They all fucked."<br/>I nodded my head and smiled. "Nice."<br/>I walked over to the tent, and crawled into the small entrance. All of them were naked, and asleep. They were all laying down, their feet at the entrance of the tent.<br/>I crawled to the top, avoiding touching them. I was at Ty Lee's head, and got the clasp of the choker right. It fit her neck perfectly and looked hot on her naked body.<br/>I got to Azulas head, and she was sweating, her face wincing every couple seconds. She was having a nightmare, it seemed. I cradled her head in my lap, and got her necklace on. <br/>I kept her head in my lap and she eventually calmed down, a small smile even forming on her face. "Y/n..." She whispered softly.<br/>I decided I could keep her head in my lap while she slept. I earthbended a wall for me to lay against, and I fell asleep cradling Azula.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Spilling the Tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You head into Ba Sing Se to get something's for your new underground shelter, and find someone you've only heard about from the gang.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi. Would just like to say I really appreciate all of you for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos, and I really hope you enjoy how this story will end.<br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Y/n!" I woke up suddenly, and looked down to see Azula, twiddling with her choker while looking up at me from my lap.<br/>"Did you buy this... For me?" She tried not to smile. She wasn't hiding it well.<br/>"I made them. One for you and one for Ty Lee." She couldn't hold in her smile anymore, and pulled my head down to hers. She kissed me happily, before I pulled my head back up. "So Mai..."<br/>"Uh... Yeah, that happened," She looked at Mai. "But... She said she was still in love with Zuko. Wherever he is."<br/>"Well, I'm going get out of the tent. Tell her she can stay in here if she wants."<br/>"There's barely any room for you though."<br/>"I can just make a rock tent outside."<br/>"Wait... Why can't you just build something underground?" Azula asked, looking up at me and keeping eye-contact.<br/>I looked up and smiled at my idiocy. "Good question."<br/>"You or Toph could have just done something like that and I would have never found the camp. Then again... I'm happy I did." She smiled up at me, and I bent down to kiss her.<br/>She looked sad, and put her head back down on my lap. <br/>"Did I ever tell you why Zuko has his scar?" I shook my head.<br/>"I told him about what Father did, after he found me crying outside. He brought it up to him and Father challenged him to the Agni Kai."<br/>I looked down at her, and felt bad for the both of them. She laughed.<br/>"I'm sorry... I just... Felt like I should tell you. If you ever do meet Zuzu, go gentle on him." I nodded.<br/>"I'm gonna get out of here. When they wake up I'll do some renovations." I crawled down through the hole and was greeted with the bright sun.<br/>"Hey Y/n." Sokka smiled at me.<br/>"Hey Sokka. I'm going to do some renovations in camp... Get your stuff together." He nodded and walked away. I walked a bit mkre into camp and earthbended a trap door that lead into a small tunnel.<br/>...<br/>After an hour, I created an underground shelter for us all. We each got a room with as good a bathroom I could make, and connecting us all was a big living room, with some stairs to the outside world.<br/>I got some stone to cover the walls... Most of it was limestone. Everything else was just stone. I also made some furniture, it isn't that comfy but it works.<br/>I walked up the stone steps and opened a hatch I made. Sokka looked over and raised an eyebrow. "Is everyone awake?" He nodded.<br/>I went to everyone's tents, and called them all over.<br/>"What's up Y/n?" Toph asked. Ty Lee ran up to me and hugged me.<br/>"Well, I got us a better shelter than tents... At Azulas suggestion." She smiled to herself.<br/>I opened the hatch that blended in with the dirt, and lead them all in to their surprise.<br/>"Wow... Why didn't I think of this?" Toph asked as I helped her down the stairs. Azula smiled at me and winked.<br/>I showed everyone to their rooms, and helped everyone move in their stuff. I even made a large room for Appa with a special hatch.<br/>I walked through the halls of everyone's rooms and stood at the end of the hallway, taking in how much I did for today. Ty Lee walked out of her room and skipped up to me joyfully.<br/>She jumped on to me and nearly knocked me down. She started kissing me and wrapped her legs around me. I pried off of her lips and looked at her, smiling goofily.<br/>"What was that for?" She showed me her choker and licked her lips.<br/>"Azula told me you made these for us... Thank you, Master..." She kissed my neck, and it felt like pure bliss.<br/>"Wait, so are you and Azula sleeping in my room?" She looked up at me.<br/>"Of course we are." I smiled and kissed her.<br/>"I need to go talk to Aang about our next move." She nodded and walked back into our room. I walked to Aangs door and knocked.<br/>"Yes?" I opened the door and peeked my head inside. "Hey Aang."<br/>"Hi Y/n... What's up?" He smiled warmly and invited me in.<br/>"I was wondering what happens next. We have Azula and she said she could help us. Without her the only person we'd need to worry about is Zuko... And who knows where he is?"<br/>"Well... Before you came along we went into a library out in the desert. Long story short there's an eclipse that's gonna render fire-benders useless... That's when we attack Ozai." He twiddled with his thumbs, and looked back down.<br/>"Hey... What's wrong Aang?" He looked back up at me.<br/>"Well... This is a lot to ask of you but... Katara, she told me she liked you, and asked me to ask how you feel about her." He still looked stressed out.<br/>"That's not it... Is it?"<br/>"No, it isn't. If I'm being honest... I don't know," He looked up at me with red cheeks. "Do you love Ty Lee or Azula?"<br/>"Yeah... I think I do." I looked in his eyes and saw a spark. He quickly looked down.<br/>"What does it feel like?" I earthbended two chairs for us, and we both sat down.<br/>"It feels like... A warmth, excitement and anxiety colliding when you see them. You want to do everything you can for them. And when they get close, it's like... The warmth spreads like fire, all over your body. And your feelings just erupt. You just feel... Everything. All at once when you're with them." He smiled.<br/>"In that case... I, I think I love Katara." He looked at me with happiness, then with a dissapointment when he remembered she liked me.<br/>"Tell her I see her as a friend. Nothing more, nothing less. And you, Aang... You give her your love." He smiled appreciatevely and looked up at me.<br/>"Is that what you really think of her?" His smile remained, but was a bit smaller on his face.<br/>"Aang... I can promise you. If you love Katara, I will do absolutely everything I can for you. And I will do nothing to her, or with her, other than be her friend." He got up and took me out of my chair, before hugging me forcefully.<br/>"Thank you." He patted my back.<br/>He released me, and I smiled at him before walking to the door. I opened it a crack, before looking back at him. "Besides... Sokka would be mad at me." Aang laughed, and seemed in a better mood then when I came in here.<br/>I walked out into the hall, and realized I could get some better lighting in here than Ty Lee's lanterns. I knocked on the door to our room, and peeked my head inside. "Hey, I'm going into Ba Sing Se... Alright?" I saw Ty Lee sitting on Azulas chest. <br/>"Yeah, thats ok, Master." She said seductively. They giggled before I closed the door, and the hall went silent again except for footsteps.<br/>"Hehehe... Master..." Sokka said jokingly.<br/>I slapped his ass, and he jumped a bit, but smiled as he walked away, before stopping, and walking back to me.<br/>"So I thought about your offer... I don't really want to be a part of a harem... But I do still want to have sex. Is that ok?" He smiled awkwardly.<br/>"Hell yeah it is... Just say the word when you want to."<br/>We walked to the living room, and he sat down on a smoothed sandstone couch. I climbed the steps and looked back to see Katara entering Aangs room.<br/>I opened the hatch and got out of the hole, the sun bright and warm as I stood up and basked in the sunlight.<br/>I started walking down the path to Ba Sing Se, and decided to make the journey a little more fun my skating on the Earth. I made a little stone board and jumped on it.<br/>I propelled myself and gained momentum.<br/>Within about fifteen minutes I was at the gate. I walked inside and immediately felt the stares of people around me. I looked down at myself, and saw my clothes covered in dirt. I shook it all off with some help from earthbending, and threw it over the gate.<br/>I decided to visit Yeung first, and then pick up some more lanterns. When I got there, I heard screaming from the inside.<br/>I ran in and saw a teen with long brown hair frightening Yeung and a girl around my age. I grabbed the boys shoulder and restrained him, Yeung shouting me on.<br/>"Get... Off me!" I put him in a half-nelson, and saw the old man from the jewelry store coming up to us.<br/>"Zuko, calm down! Y/n, please let go!" I heard the name, and my grip weakened. I broke it completely when his head turned, showing his scar. I took two steps back, and he looked at me, gears turning in his head. "You... You were..."<br/>Iroh looked at both of us, as Yeung and thr girl ran into the kitchen. "Uncle, how do you know him? He's with the Avatar!" Zuko tried to grab me, but I backed up.<br/>"Zuko! Stop it!" Iroh shouted as Zuko tried grabbing me. I got behind a table, and Zuko stared at me like I was a prize.<br/>"If you take me to the Avatar I won't hurt you." He said.<br/>"No, why are you here anyway?" He got on top of the table swiftly and jumped on top of me. He grabbed my neck and started heating up his hand. Iroh grabbed him and pulled him off.<br/>"Zuko! There are more important things than the Avatar!" Zuko looked at Iroh, annoyed at him.<br/>"Be quiet Uncle... He's the key to restoring my honor," He pulled me up by the shirt collar, and lifted me off the ground. He cocked his hand out, a fire-ball forming. "Where is the Avatar?!" He screamed.<br/>"I know about Azula!" The words slipped out, and I saw his eyes flood with more anger.<br/>"What do you mean?!" Him and Iroh looked confused.<br/>"I know why you were challenged to the Agni Kai!" His eyes widened, and Iroh looked confused. Zuko let me fall, and I coughed.<br/>"Zuko... What does he mean? What's going on?" Iroh put his hand on Zukos shoulder, and he look into the floor, surely having a flashback. Iroh looked at me.<br/>"How do you know my niece?"<br/>"It's complicated." Iroh looked like he understood, and he laughed a bit.<br/>"What's funny, Uncle?" Zuko was tense, more than how the gang described him.<br/>"I'll tell you later. Why don't we just have some tea, and help each other understand what's going on?" He offered me a hand, and he helped me up. Zuko looked at me, confusion, and sad memories in his eyes.<br/>"I... I'll make some tea..." I went into the backroom, and saw Yeung and the girl cowering in the corner in each other's arms.<br/>"What is going on Y/n?!" The girl put her head in his shoulder.<br/>"Who is she?" <br/>"She... She's..." He looked at her. I understood and eyed him with disgust.<br/>"You," I looked at her. "Get out of here." She ran away, and I turned to Yeung. He look at me, ashamed and angry.<br/>"So what? My wife is away for a week in Kyoshi..." <br/>"You are fucking disgusting!" I stormed back into the dining area, and Iroh and Zuko looked at me.<br/>"What happened in there?" Iroh asked, seeing my face.<br/>I wiped my face with my hand, and knew I probably had a stray tear or two. "We can't have tea here... Do you two know a place?"<br/>Iroh smiled proudly. "I have a tea shop... Come with me and Zuko." Iroh walked out of the Yeungs shop calmly and composed. Zuko followed close by him, like a child with a parent in a crowd of people. And I trailed them, scared of what may happen next.<br/>When we got there, Iroh kept the sign on closed and made some tea, while me and Zuko sat awkwardly at a circle table. <br/>Iroh gave us all a cup of tea, and sat a spout on the table in the middle. "So... Who wants to go first?"<br/>"How long have you been travelling with the Ava-"<br/>"Ah ah ah!" Iroh interrupted him and prevented Zuko from asking his question. "Zuko, do not bring up the Avatar."<br/>"Fine... How do you know my sister?" He looked at me with a confused look in his eyes.<br/>"Um... It's a long story..."<br/>"Start from the beginning." Iroh said warmly as he sipped his tea.<br/>"Well... I guess the beginning would be... One day I woke up to smoke, all around the camp. I saved my friends from dying, as well as someone else. Ty Lee." Iroh and Zuko looked at me, their attention all mine.<br/>"She has been running with me and the gang for a couple of days now... Me and her... Um... We're dating." Zuko scrunched his face, and Iroh tried not to laugh at him.<br/>"One day, I went into Yeungs shop, and I was working the counter for old-times-sake. Mai and Azula-" <br/>"Did you hurt her?" Zuko looked genuinley concerned.<br/>"No... Neither of them," He eased back into his chair as Iroh poured himself another cup of tea. "So, I knew Azulas name, so I ran out of the shop. The next part is a bit awkward... But she confessed a lot of things to me. About Ozai... And about the Agni Kai between you two."<br/>"Hold on... Can one of you explain to me what happened with Ozai?" Iroh looked at both of us, and Zuko looked into a candle on the table.<br/>"It was years ago... I was thirteen and she was twelve. Before she was totally insane. She was crying against a tree outside the fence, and I asked her what was wrong. She told me about Father... Since she was seven, he would... Rape her." Zuko looked like it was all coming back to him, and Iroh had his hand over his mouth, tears slowly starting to fall out.<br/>"She told me about how painful it was, and that it happened again and again for years. That was the reason shes crazy, I bet. That night, when everyone else was asleep... I stood gaurd outside her room. She said it stopped happening after she was ten, but the night before, he revisted her. She was scared it was gonna become a cycle again, so I gaurded her room. After a couple hours... He came to her room, and pushed me aside. I tried pulling him back, but he pushed me against the wall. He faked compassion, and told me to go to a meeting between him and other generals the next day... He pressured me during the meeting to speak out, he baited me. And I bit. That's the real reason I have this scar." He closed his eyes, and I could see a tear flowing down his burn.<br/>Iroh was softly weeping at this point, his face in his hands. Me and Zuko put our hands on his shoulders. He apologized, and told me to continue.<br/>"Azula also told me that... She loves Ty Lee," Iroh and Zukos faces lost the sadness and became confused. "She wasn't lying, I could just tell... So I decided to explain everything to her, and now she's travelling with us. And she wants revenge on Ozai."<br/>"Wait... Where does this leave you and Ty Lee?" Zuko asked. Iroh laughed a little and wiped a tear with a napkin.<br/>"Well... How do you feel about polyamorous relationships?" Iroh laughed as Zuko just looked angry.<br/>"If you say anthing more I will kill you." Iroh laughed still, as I sipped my tea awkwardly.<br/>"It's ok Zuko... Y/n loves them." I looked down awkwardly.<br/>"Can we just change the subject?" Zuko suggested. "So Azula is leaving the Fire-Nation. For you and Ty Lee. Wow."<br/>"I always knew something happened to her... And I'm happy you kept the secret Zuko." Iroh hugged Zuko.<br/>"And... I'm happy that she is realizing her true feelings for Ty Lee. You helped make that happen Y/n."<br/>I sipped my tea and looked into the candle as Zuko did.<br/>"You may go now, Y/n." Iroh told me. I finished the Tea and gave it to him at his insistence. He went into the back room with our tea cups.<br/>Zuko looked at me. "I'm sorry if I hurt you at all."<br/>"It's ok, I understand. So where are you at the moment?"<br/>"What do you mean?"<br/>"Well why would you still want the Avatar? It doesn't seem like you have anything else in the Fire-Nation. And from what it seems... You dislike Ozai. Why would you want to go back there?" He seemed angry.<br/>"Is Mai staying with you all?" I nodded.<br/>"Take me to her." I wasn't convinced.<br/>"I'm sorry, but I can't do that. Tomorrow... she'll be here though." He bowed, and walked into the backroom.<br/>I walked out the front door, and felt a cold wind on my back. I walked through Ba Sing Se, and went to the store to pick up what I originally sought. Some bright lanterns.<br/>I walked back home, and opened the hatch to the underground shelter. I hung two in the living room, and started knocking on people's doors. Aangs room was on the left side, along with Mine and Kataras. The right side was Mai, Sokka, and Toph.<br/>I knocked on Aangs door, and after about 30 seconds knocked again. To my surprise, Katara answere the door. She smiled, embarrased and went into her room. Aang stood up shirtless, smiling.<br/>"I took your advice. Thank you!" He hugged me, and laughed a bit.<br/>"Did you two..?"<br/>"No... Just cuddled and slept," He smiled still. This was probably one of the best days of his life. "How can I repay you?"<br/>"By not getting paranoid at what I'm about to say," His smile faded slightly. "Zuko is in Ba Sing Se, but he seems a bit more neutral."<br/>"Shit... Its ok, I trust your judgement."<br/>"Alright, well, I shouldn't spill everything, so I'm just gonna get this lantern hung, then I'll move on to the next person." He nodded.<br/>I got his hung, and walked to my room. I knocked on the door, and peeked my head in. Mai was naked along with Ty Lee and Azula, all of them sleeping peacefully on the weird beds I made for everyone. I snuck in, and started hanging the lantern. I heard a gasp, and saw Mai covering herself up. "What are you doing in here? Don't look!" I looked back up, and started getting the lantern installed.<br/>"Well, this is my room too. By the way, me and you should talk soon."<br/>"Well, I don't mean to be rude, but I'm not interested in... You know. You're not my type."<br/>"It's cool. Speaking of your type, how would you feel if I said you could see Zuko tomorrow?" She smiled, but looked confused.<br/>"Him and his Uncle run a tea shop in Ba Sing Se." She started laughing, which woke up Ty Lee and Azula.<br/>"Zuko... A tea shop!"<br/>"Wha... What about Zuko?"<br/>"Zukos in Ba Sing Se, running a tea shop with Iroh!" Mai laughed and held her stomach, laying back down on the bed. Ty Lee and Azula were laughing too.<br/>I finished the lantern and left them.<br/>I hung a lantern in everyone's room, before I got to Tophs room. She gave the ok after I knocked, and she laid on the bed as I started hanging the lantern.<br/>"Man... You know how to use your hands, don't you?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I would like to say, from now on my goal is at LEAST one chapter a week.<br/>Thank you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Authors Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello, I am Sulerdude189. I would like to make this Public-Service Announcement because there is a terrible terrible war that I, and countless others are participating in. No Nut November.<br/>Of course, you may not be participating, but I am. So unfortunately, I must insist that I cannot write anymore smut chapters for the rest of November.<br/>I truly am sorry about the timing, however I shall use this time to write more plot-based chapters, and develop the characters beyond sex slaves for Y/n.<br/>I appreciate your acceptance of this, and I urge you to join me in this battle.<br/>Thank you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Intelligent Moles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Absolute tea getting spilled.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, yeah I'm sorry. I know I've been gone for a while, and I said I'd still write in November. It's now December and I still haven't updated in two months. I truly am sorry, but shit has been changing lately, and it all feels so much more different.<br/>I thank you for your patience, and I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She smiled devilishly as I tried not to get aroused.<br/>
"You know... Sokka isn't the only one in this camp that I want multiple fucks with..." She got up, and walked over to me. She cupped my expanding bulge, and licked her lips.<br/>
"Come on Toph, I'm working..."<br/>
"You can keep working, I just want to make you feel good."<br/>
I was on an earthbended pillar to stand on, and her face was directly in front of my bulge.<br/>
"Come on..."<br/>
"Just give me a minute." I was nearly finished, and she started pulling down my pants.<br/>
"Toph, give me like one second-" She got my dick out, and started sucking it. Her hands went on my ass to keep me steady, and massaged my cheeks a bit.<br/>
"Toph. I'm being serious, just give me a second." She moaned and took me out of her mouth. She looked up at me and stroked me.<br/>
"What are you gonna do to me if I don't stop?" She asked seductively, trying to deepen her voice. She put me back in her mouth, and I was fully erect.<br/>
I finished setting up the lantern, and looked down at her. She smiled up at me and rolled her tongue around my head.<br/>
"Get off me." I said in a commanding tone. She obeyed and I jumped down from the pillar. She backed away, and sat back on her bed.<br/>
"I think I need to punish you..." She smiled.<br/>
"Take your clothes off." She started taking everything off, and I waited patiently at the foot of the bed. She had a smile on her face the whole time.<br/>
She finished getting her clothes off, and was left with her panties on. "Those too..." She smiled.<br/>
She pulled them down and revealed her pussy. I smiled, and started taking my shirt off as I pushed her on the bed. She stroked me a little as I started making out with her.<br/>
She moaned out as I started grabbing her chest, her tits were flat, but I didn't hold back. I massaged them, licked them, and she enjoyed it very much.<br/>
"Oh my Spirits... I want you to wreck me!" She whispered. She guided my cock to her pussy, and I looked down at her.<br/>
"You ready?" I asked her.<br/>
"Yes." She replied, the smile in her face fading as I pushed in, her moans echoing on the rock walls. I made them thick, so no one would hear anything from any room.<br/>
I was on top, and started thrusting into her as she kissed my neck. In a swift motion, she knocked me off, and she got on top. I was still inside her, and she started to ride my dick.<br/>
She rolled her hips every which way while I massaged her chest. She was incredibly tight, and wet. I grabbed her ass and started thrusting, which caught her off-gaurd.<br/>
"Oh fuck!" She tried not to yell, or moan. She failed in both ways. I massaged her ass cheeks as I thrusted up into her, and stuck a finger in my mouth. I quickly returned it to her ass and started pressing it against her hole.<br/>
"Oh... Fuck, that feels new- shit!" I stuck my finger in and wiggled it inside of her. Her moans were growing louder, and I kept doing what I was doing. One hand on her left tit, one hand on her right ass cheek with a finger in her, and my dick thrusting into her as hard as I could.<br/>
"Shit, shit! I think I'm gonna... Fuck!" Her pussy tightened as she came, and soaked my cock in her juices. I didn't stop thrusting, and I could tell by her face she was thankful for it.<br/>
"Damn... Not the quickest I've made someone cum, but... Fuck you're tight." I panted.<br/>
"You've made someone cum in under a minute?" Toph asked surprised as I continued to pump into her.<br/>
"Less than ten seconds is the record." I said smiling, remembering the threesome. Toph looked surprised, and started moaning again when I fingered her asshole and thrusted up into her.<br/>
"How much longer are you gonna take? I'm so sensitive!" Toph said in a feigned whining tone. I smiled and thrusted harder. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head.<br/>
I continued thrusting, and felt myself on the verge of cumming. "I think I'm about to cum!" I said breathlessly. She didn't get off, and she tightened again around me. I was trapped.<br/>
She screamed in pure pleasure as I shot my ropes of cum into her tight pussy, tightened even more by her climax. I fired another two shots before my orgasm ended.<br/>
She was looking at the ceiling, and breathing heavily. "Shit. I'm sorry, I just couldn't stop myself..." She said, looking at my chest.<br/>
"At least I know I'm good at what I do." She laughed a bit, before lifting herself off of me. A bit of cum leaked out of her, the thick goop dropping onto my stomach.<br/>
"Did any of it drip onto you?"<br/>
"Yes."<br/>
"Where?" She asked, looking down towards me.<br/>
"My stomach." She bent down and licked my chest.<br/>
"Just guide my head..." I did, and she scooped up my cum with her tongue, cleaning my stomach of my seed.<br/>
"Mmmmm... Thank you, daddy..."<br/>
"Thank you, Toph."<br/>
We got dressed again, and I walked back into my room. Ty Lee and Azula were undressing and smiled as I walked in.<br/>
"Hello, Y/n... Just in time." Ty Lee said seductively. Azula smiled at her and then at me.<br/>
"Ah... No, thank you. Just got done with Toph."<br/>
Azula and Ty Lee laughed.<br/>
"Is... Is Mai here? Zuko wanted to see her, so I'm gonna take her into Ba Sing Se." Azula looked at Ty Lee, and Ty Lee looked back at me.<br/>
"I think Mai went into Ba Sing Se, actually. She walked in and told us while we were... You know..." I nodded and walked out the door, as I saw Toph enter Aangs room, and Aang walk out, curiously looking back. He smiled when he saw me.<br/>
"My Spirits Y/n! We kissed!" He whisper yelled as to not alert anyone. He hugged me while laughing and walked into the kitchen area, where a fire was always lit, and the smoke went up into a special vent I made naturally.<br/>
"By the way, Toph went into our room and said she needed to speak to Katara in private. Something about an accident with you. Any ideas?" He grabbed some of the packaged meat I bought the other day and started roasting it on the Fire.<br/>
"No... No idea." Can water benders bend cum? Now I'm interested.<br/>
"Well... Hold on," He walked back into the hall and knocked on a door, while I watched the meat he was cooking slowly darken.<br/>
"What's up Aang?" Sokka answered. I looked back and they were coming into the kitchen. We all sat at chairs around the fire, and Sokka kept smiling when looking at me. Aang noticed this and hid a smirk.<br/>
"I'm not sure if anyone has given you thanks yet for making this place. So... Thank you Y/n. We all appreciate it." Aang smiled and put his hand on my leg. Sokka scratched his head and looked down.<br/>
We waited until the meat was done, before digging in. A door opened, and we turned our heads to see Toph and Katara come out of the room. They both were red faced and embarrased when they saw us in the living room. Katara sat next to Aang with a nervous twitch about her, while Toph sat in between me and Sokka. I noticed they were both sweaty, and breathing heavily. Aang noticed too, and tried not to laugh.<br/>
Finally, Ty Lee and Azula came out of our room, laughing and talking as they both sat down. Azula by my side and Ty Lee next to Katara.<br/>
"Wow, you two are sweaty!" Ty Lee said, looking at Toph and Katara with a smile. "Did you two have sex?" She joked. Katara let her head hang down a bit, but Toph smiled proudly.<br/>
Aang started laughing, which caught Katara off gaurd. Soon we were all laughing. "You know what, if anyone else in this group has had sex with someone else, let's just put it out there." Aang suggested as he took a bite from his meal.<br/>
"Y/n fucked me," Toph stated proudly. "Sokka too. Not at the same time... Yet." She laughed and Katara groaned.<br/>
"He fucked me too, Toph." Sokka poked her shoulder with his elbow as everyone laughed except Katara. Azula only smiled.<br/>
"It's probably known by everyone but... Me, Ty Lee, and Y/n... You know it." Azula said. Aang smiled and chuckled.<br/>
"So what is going to go on? Are you gonna help us?" Aang asked before biting.<br/>
"Of course. I hate to be so... Submissive, but wherever Ty Lee goes, I'll go. I love you too Y/n, but you get it, right?" I nodded, and Azula kissed my cheek. Ty Lee eyed her with a loving smile.<br/>
"You have changed Azula. For the better. Your aura may never be pure, no one will, but it's becoming much less negative. You're becoming a better person without your father in your ear, and I'm proud of you for maturing as much as you have." Ty Lee stated proudly. Azula nodded, pretending to not care about the compliment. Sokka patted her back and she couldn't help but smile. She felt a kindness she had never felt before. She felt accepeted for who she is, not for who someone wants her to be.<br/>
She continued smiling, realizing she could be whoever she wanted to be, and excused herself. The table exploded in conversation while she made this revelation, and she walked away, into your room.<br/>
After talking for a bit, you walk up to your door and open it, to see Azula smiling to herself, crying gently, sitting on the edge of your bed. She looked up at you and her smile grew wider. She patted the spot next to her and you sat.<br/>
"I don't think I was ever happy being royal. I admit, I enjoyed the benefits that come with it, but they don't come near the cons of the responsibilities. Most days I only got 4 hours of sleep or less. They put all these products on my face to make sure I always look beautiful."<br/>
"With or without the makeup you're beautifu-"<br/>
"Please let me finish, Y/n," You shut up, and she put her hand on your knee. "I'm sorry, but this seems important to me. To get it all off my chest." You nodded and gave her your full attention.<br/>
"'A princess must always look pretty, Azula! Or else no one would want to see a woman's face in power.' My father was and still is a bastard. He always will be. I would go as far as to say pure evil. Sometimes I would just start thinking about him and mother, and break down. Even with him there. He would give me a slap and say, 'Azula, no crying is allowed in royalty! Are you stupid? What would the other nations think when they see the Great Ozais daughter crying? They would think you a fool!'" She recited it as if this were theater. She didn't look like she was here, instead back on that day.<br/>
"He put so much on me. It was so much work everyday, I've probably gotten more sleep since travelling with you then the last year. I just feel like I'm melting into someone else when I'm here with you and Ty Lee. Like I'm shedding my skin. I feel real, and genuine. Not just this artificial bitch." She looked down, and looked back up at me. She kissed me and I put my arm around her.<br/>
"Ty Lee's compliment really got to you, huh?" You smile down at her.<br/>
"If she asks why we were in here... Just tell her you ate me out." I laughed, and we stepped outside the room.<br/>
We sat back down with the group, and continued talking. Sokka brought the discussion of fucking back up, and asked Aang if he wanted to have sex with anyone else in the group.<br/>
"I don't want to say man! Maybe if someone else goes first?" Katara raised her hand, and Aang looked excited.<br/>
"Well, A couple people actually," Aangs face dropped. "Aang, Y/n, Ty Lee... Maybe if anyone else is interested... I'd be open." Aang seemed dissapointed, and slouched against the wall. Everyone could feel the second hand embarrassment.<br/>
"If that's ok with you, Aang?" Katara asked shyly. Aang took a bite from his food and shook his head.<br/>
"Yeah... It's cool. As long as I'm allowed to fuck other people too." He tried to sound angry.<br/>
"Well of course! That would just be unfair if I could and you couldn't." She smiled soothingly.<br/>
"Um... I'd have sex with most of you, probably all." He took another bite in embarrassment.<br/>
"Same." Toph said, resting her face on her hands.<br/>
"What the hell? Me too." Ty Lee said excitedly.<br/>
"Count me in as well." Azula had a weak smile on her face, but it lit up when she made eye contact with Ty Lee.<br/>
"Yeah... I would too." You said as everyone looked over at you.<br/>
"Maybe we should all just have an orgy?" Sokka suggested as a joke, but when he looked around and saw some faces thinking about the idea, he started thinking about it himself.<br/>
"That's... Not a bad idea." Toph slowly said, her mind working on the idea. Sokka looked surprised, and when more people came around to the idea, he smiled proudly to himself.<br/>
"When?" Ty Lee asked.<br/>
"How about now?" Katara asked. Everyone started smiling and talking until we heard the knock on the hatch. It opened, a beam of sunlight shining down into the living room.<br/>
Mai walked down the stairs, her head down. She got to the bottom of the steps, and looked up to the still open hatch. "Come on Zuko, don't be shy."<br/>
We saw the shadow on the floor, getting bigger and bigger as Zuko descended the steps. Everyone got in a defensive position as he finally stepped in the room, his head raising to meet our nervous eyes.<br/>
He waved with a foreign nature, and weakly said "Hi."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Authors Note 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey guys, sorry for no updates lately. Shit has been so confusing lately and I have no motivation to write. Every time I start a story I can never finish it, and I hate that I just leave you all hanging. <br/>I'm so sorry. I don't know when the next chapter will be out, or if it ever will be. I'm so sorry</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>